The Brigade Charade
by crackjacks
Summary: Well this is defiantly a JJ story. Jag and Jaina go on an undercover mission to find the major bases of the peace brigade. Things don’t go quite the way planned. If you want to know more you'll just have to rad it.The rating is T, only bc of a few battles
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Brigade Charade  
Author: Crackjacks  
Timeframe: Between Rebel Stand and Destiny's Way  
Characters: Jagged Fel, Jaina Solo, and pretty much all the normal characters in NJO, plus a few OCs.  
Genre: Romance and Adventure  
Keywords: J/J  
Summary: Well this is defiantly a J/J story. Jag and Jaina go on an undercover mission to find the major bases of the peace brigade. Things don't go quite the way planned. And that's all I'll say for now.  
I unfortunately can not take credit for anything but the plot. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, so please don't sue me, you wouldn't get more then 10 bucks any way.

**So with out further ado: **

**The Brigade Charade**

DRAMATIS PERONAE

Jaina Solo: Jedi Knight, Twin Suns command (colonel), Yuuzhan Vong trickster goddess (female human)

Jagged Fel: Twins Suns pilot (colonel)(human male)

Luke Skywalker: Jedi Master (male human)

Mara Jade Skywalker: Jedi Master (female human)

Han Solo: captain, _Millennium Falcon_ (male human)

Leia Organa Solo: Republic Ambassador (female human)

General Wedge Antilles (male Human)

Iella Antilles: Intelligence Director (female human)

Soontir Fel: Chiss Ambassador, Chiss General, Imperial Baron (male human)

Colonel Tycho Celchu (male human)

Colonel Gavin Darklighter: Rouge Squadron commander (male human)

Kyp Durron: Jedi Master, Twin Suns pilot (male human)

Voort "Piggy" saBinring: Twin Suns pilot (male Gamorrean)

Sharr Latt: Twins Suns pilot (male human)

Shawnkyr Nuruodo: Vanguard Squadron commander (female chiss)

Tsavong Lah: Warmaster (male Yuuzhan Vong)

Syal Antilles Fel (female human)

Cem Fel: Chiss Squadron (female human)

Wynssa Fel (female human) (Wyn)

Gallian Lark: Peace Brigade 2nd in command (male human)

Aion Lestnoe: Peace Brigade assistant (male human)

Ferion Sybillous: GFFA contact (male human)

Brin Vestre-vest-er: ship designer, pilot (female human)

Cal Vestre: freighter pilot (male human)

**Chapter 1**

Beep Beep Beep  
"mmm," Jaina rolled over in jags arms trying to ignore her comm. link.

"Jaina, don't you need to get that?"

"No"  
"Jaina, what if it's important?" Jag complained.

"Arrg!" She reached over and grabbed her commlink as Jag laughed, a noise that always made her go weak in the neighs.

"Goddess"

"Great one, General Antilles requests that you and Colonel Fel meet him in his office. I ah…I assume that you can find him?" he asked sounding amused.

"Yes, I think I can manage. We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Great. Tycho out."

"yea yea yea" Jaina mumbled into Jag's chest while switching her commlink off. Jag laughed again, making Jaina snuggle closer.

"Jaina?" sighing as she pretended not to hear him," Jaina love, come on, we need to go."

"Just 5—more minutes?" she mumbled into him chest.

"Nope, Uncle Wedge wants to see us." He said as he picked her up and cradled he to him walking towards the door, as Jaina screamed in surprise.

"Jagged Fel put me down!"

"Why? You don't like this?"

"No!" she said laughing and thumping him on his shoulder. "No, it's just that we have to go see Wedge."

"Ohhh! Now you want to see Wedge!"

"A-", what ever she was about to say he stopped with a kiss, which she responded to immediately by rapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. She never wanted it to end, but the fact if the matter was that they were both eventually going to need to breath, which was drawing closer by the second, until Jag pulled away.

Breathless Jaina rasped "You always stop things before they get interesting." She said with all the seriousness she could muster, which wasn't much. He laughed as he set Jaina back on the ground.  
/_I seem to laugh more when I'm around Jaina; it's a nice feeling._ /

"You didn't laugh before?" She asked looking into his pale green eyes that she loved to lose herself in.

"Hmmm? Uhhh! I hate it when you do that!"

Laughing she kissed him on the check and whispered into his ear, "I know." She left him in the middle of the room shaking his head. She stopped at the door and looked back. "Come along colonel, or were going to be late."

"Coming Goddess."

"Come in", Wedge called as Iella jumped off his lap. The door opened to reveal Jaina Solo and Jag Fel.

"Ah, good you're here. Come in, come in" he said gesturing for them to sit. As Jaina sat down in the offered chair she asked, "what's all this all about, General?" She added as if all most an after thought.

"There's no need for titles Jaina, this is an…unofficial meeting."

"Meaning it didn't happen?" Jag asked with an amused look.

"Exactly"

"O.K.—Sure—Wedge, but that still doesn't answer my question".

"Ah, yes well Iella should probably answer that".

At which point Iella took over and started explaining the situation at hand.  
Jag had remained relatively quiet taking notes through the hole thing, "So what your saying, is that you want Jaina and me to go to Correlia undercover, posing as a married couple, and meet with a…" he paused as he checked his notes, "Ferion Sybillous, in order to find the locations of Peace Brigade outposts?"

"Pretty much yes" Wedge said with a smug look.

"But why us?" Jaina asked gesturing between her and jag.

"Well", Wedge began, "You both are excellent pilots, both come highly recommended for ground assault and under cover missions. And, Jaina's a Jedi on top of all that."

"Plus, you could both use a vacation. You work to hard." He said with an amused look.

"What?" Jaina began but Wedge cut her off.

"Iella will get you all the necessary information and supplies you'll need. You leave in 36 hours. Any questions?"

"What about the goddess ploy? Or my squadron? Or-"

"Jaina, Jaina calm down. We've worked it all out. The goddess is, being a goddess getting special treatments and such, going on vacation. Were going to spread that rumor around the squadrons just in case there are any spies around."

/_Great! Just what I need another reason for people to hate me_./

"Kyp is going to take over your squadron for a few weeks. He already knows about the whole thing and agreed. And Jag, well Jag is just going to go missing. We don't think many people will pay to much attention to 1 fighter pilot not being there. No more questions? All right you're dismissed."

As Jaina and Jag left Iella came up to Wedge and he pulled he to his lap.  
"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Wedge just shrugged "maybe".

"You better make sure Han doesn't find out your sending his only little girl out on a undercover mission with only Jagged Fel for company. May I remind you that your brother in law and Han aren't exactly what you would call friends"

"That's why he's not going to find out."

She just shook her head and laughed.

As Jag and Jaina left Wedge's office Jaina, still confused, asked "He did that in purpose didn't he?"

"It certainly seems like something he would do."

"That's what worries me."

Jaina walked down the hall with purposeful strides towards her parent's apartment. She stopped in front of the door wondering what she was going to tell them.

/_Hey dad, I'm going on an undercover mission alone with Jag Fel, while pretending to be married him. You know one of your enemy's sons! Gods! What am I thinking! Maybe I should just let Wedge tell them. No. No, I have to tell them. I'm there only child left I owe them this much_./ and with the she rang the bell. A few moments later Han Solo stood at the door.

"Hey Dad, mind if I come in?"

"Sure, sure do you really need to ask? Do you want a drink?" when she nodded he went over to the bar and got out two glasses, "So, what's up?"

"Hmm, not much." She said accepting her drink, "uh…I just wanted to let you know that I'll be going on a mission in a day and a half so I'll be gone for a few weeks. I'll probably be on comm. silence so I'll out of touch and I just wanted you know. Yea, so do y'all have any food in this place? The slop they give us at the base can't even be classified as food."  
Han just stared at her.

/_Oh great! He saw through you/_

"Mm hmm, what aren't you telling me?" he said giving her a look.

"Nothing! Nothing!" she said a little to quickly.

/_Good job Jay you said that to fast now he knows there something your not telling him. Oh Gods I hate it when he gives my that look_/

/_Great_/ "Daddy!" she started whining, "I can't tell you! You know, military crap. Did I say crap? I meant protocol. I'll be fine daddy. I promise." She said giving him that famous cocky solo smile, which all ways made him give in.

"All right, I don't like it, but all right. Now come on kiddo, I know this great restaurant round the corner." He said offering her his hand.

"Great!" and she took his offered hand.

/_That wasn't as bad as I thought./_

At 02:30 the special opts docking bay was empty except a single freighter and 4 people.

"You two be careful." Iella said while hugging Jaina.

"We will be. Don't worry, every thing will be all right. We'll contact you as soon as we meet the contact." Jaina said back to Iella.

"Bye Wedge" Jaina said handing her hand out to him. He instead pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful Jaina. Your more of a daughter to me then you know. You mean just as much to me as Syal and Myri. If anything were to happen to you I couldn't forgive myself."

Wedge could see the tears well up in her eyes as she gave him a smile that, to him, looked identical to Han Solo's.

"Don't worry about any thing. It's all going to work out and we'll be back before you know it. I'm a Solo remember? And don't worry bout him", she said nodding in Jag's direction, "I'll take care of him" she added with a wink.

Wedge smiled as Jag came up behind Jaina, "You ready?"

She sighed, "Yea, lets go." She said taking one last look around, then fallowed Jag up the ramp.

Wedge held Iella as they watched their ship left off and shoot of in the night sky of Mon Cal. Wedge didn't say it allowed but, he had a bad feeling about this. He just hoped he was wrong.  
End Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on Jaina! You can't look that bad. There's no way you could look worse then me!" Jag said to the closed door of the ships fresher.

"Yes I can! You haven't seen what I look like." Jaina argued back.

"That's because you wont let me! Come on Jaina, you haven't seen my either. Arrg…Jaina--" he groaned leaning up against the fresher door. Jaina opened the door and jag went flying backwards landing on his back and hitting his head. He looked up to see a petite red head with vibrant blue eyes look back at him.

Jaina knelt down next to him try hard not to laugh. " I'm sorry." She choked out between giggles.

"No your not." He said rubbing his head. "See you don't look bad at all. You look like your aunt, except your eyes. You have your uncles eyes."

"Yea, I know." She said unconsciously running her fingers through her newly colored hair. "I think wedge did this on purpose." When he gave her a confused look she explained, "You know, make me a cross between Luke and Mara. It'll give him something to laugh about."

"You look beautiful. Don't worry about it." He said standing up. She could feel her checks warming, so she turned around but before she could get out of the fresher Jag grabbed her and kissed her. She rapped her arms around his neck, and could feel his tongue gently pry her mouth open. She completely fell into the kiss, when she felt his tongue in her mouth, running her hands through his sandy brown hair.

"Mmm. What was that for?" she asked with her eyes still closed when they finally pulled apart.

"What? A husband needs a reason to kiss his wife?" When she opened her eyes she looked into his and could see the passion and desire that burned in her.

"No", she said before pulling him down for another kiss.  
Jag woke in the uncomfortable sitting position of the co-pilots seat, to the incessant beeping of the hyperdrive. He watched in silence as Jaina began the process for real space entry.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me all day?" she asked not even looking up from the control board.

"Why not? Your not going to let me fly any way."

"You have a point" she said smiling, "Coming back to real space…now" she pulled back on the lever and the ship vibrated as it reverted back to real space.

After a few moments static filled the cockpit and the annoyed voice of space traffic control came on. "This is Corellian control, please state your name and reason for being here."

Jaina clicked the comm., " This is the…Sapphire Dent, and we've got an apartment here…"

After a few minutes of arguing Jaina was headed towards Docking bay 32G were she had received permission to land.

"Sapphire Dent?"

"Shut up! It was all I could think of at the spur of the moment. Just like wedge to give us an unnamed ship." She mumbled

Jag just shook his head and sighed /this is going to be a long trip./

"Oh stop wallowing in self pity and help me land this bucket of bolts."  
Chuckling he couldn't help put think of how mush she just sounded like Han Solo.  
Jag and Jaina collected their supplies and few belongings they had. They made sure every thing was shut off before the exited the ship. Jag locked it up and they headed over to the long line for security. After standing in line for almost an hour and a half they were both exhausted from the long trip there and then waiting in line. They finally made it to a security guard that seemed just as agitated as them.

"Reason for being here?" He asked roughly throwing their bags threw the scanner. As he reached for a bag Jaina was holding she pulled back. "Listen lady I gotta check ALL the bags." He put emphasis and the word all and grabbing for her bag again.

"You don't need to see this bag." She said with a small wave of her hand.  
"I don't need to see this bag." Turning back to Jag he asked for there Ids.

/_Gods that was to kriffin close. If he had found my lightsaber the whole mission would be over before it started_./

"All right. Every thing checks out. Welcome home Mr. and Mrs. Vestre." He said waving them through.

Jaina smiled when he said Mr. and Mrs.

/_I could get used to this./ _

/Don't get to comfortable, it's just pretend remember/

/KYP! GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD/

/All right, all right. I have to tell you something though./

/K. Well tell me./

/Oh, right, Iella wants you to cut your self off from the force./

/What? Why/

/Iella's been getting some reports saying that some possible dark jedi are aiding the brigade./

/Great! Just what I need/

/Better safe then sorry./

/yea, yea, yea./

"Jai—ur Brin?"

"Huh"

"Hover taxi is waiting."

"Oh right, sorry."

_/Gotta go Kyp./ _

/I know. Be careful/

/I will. Nothing better happen to my squadron. Take care Kyp./

/ I will/

With that she cut her self off from the force and involuntarily shivered in Jags arms as the taxi took off.

" Are you all right?"

"Hum? Oh, yea, I'm fine. I was just um… "going over" a conversation I had with Kyp."

"Ah. Okay." He gave her a look that meant they'd talk about it later.

Jaina nodded and snuggles closer. "Are you sure your okay?"  
"Yea, I just want to go home."

"I know sweetheart, we'll be there in a few minutes."

She looked up at him with an odd look on her face.

"What?" He asked a little worried.

"You've never called me that before." She smiled "I like it."

He smiled, something reserved only for her. /I could get used to this hole married thing./ He thought as the hover taxi when zooming through the streets of Corellia to their new home.  
Twenty minutes later the hover taxi pulled up to a massive building on the Correllian Crystal Beach.  
"Wow." Jaina breathed

"Yea, no kidding."  
As Jaina and Jag walked down the corridor they couldn't help but notice the intricate detail to the designs through out the building. The whole building right done to the molding was done with a Corellian renaissance feel. When they walked into their apartment they were no less impressed. The entry way opened up to a sitting area with a 2 hover chairs, a love seat and a sofa. The sitting room opened up into an impressive kitchen. There were to doors leading off into a spacious bedroom and office.

As Jag checked the rooms for bugs or listening devices, Jaina unpacked there few belongings, and placing them in the appropriate places. As she looked at a holo of Anakin, that she brought everywhere with her, Jag came up behind her and put his arms around her tiny waist. She jumped slightly at the touch and turned around in his arms.

"Are you all right? I thought it was impossible to sneak up on a Jedi."

"Yea, I'm fine, I guess."

"You sure? You've been acting weird sense we left the spaceport."

"Yea, I suppose I should tell you." She said almost to her self. "When we were going through security Kyp contacted me." When he gave her a confused look she just pointed to her head and went on. " Iella got a report saying that some possible dark Jedi are aiding the Peace Brigade."

"What? How is that possible? I thought that the Peace Brigade was turning in any Jedi."

"Don't know. I guess . . . I don't know. But anyway, Iella wants me, well wanted me, to cut myself off from the Force. You know better safe then sorry, I suppose. I guess she just worried about them sensing my presence. It seems to me that it would be easier just to block my presence, but she's the boss. It's just . . . it just feels weird."

Not knowing what to do he just held her. After a few minutes he said, "Come on sweetie, let's go to bed."

She looked up at him with an amused glance. He mentally hit himself when he realized the meaning of his words.

"Bed huh?" she asked with a grin.

Instead of answering he just picked he up and carried her to the bed room."  
Jaina woke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She had again dreamed of that fateful mission to Myrkr. When she realized that she not alone she rolled over to the peaceful face of Jag that only came with sleep. She moved, his long shaggy brown hair, out of his face. As her fingertips run across his forehead his eyes shot open, but instead of his icy green that she loved to lose her self in, a deep misty grey replaced them.

"Mmm, hey." He said still half asleep.

"Hey yourself."

"Are you all right?" He asked pushing her hair back from her sweaty brow, and she smiled at the touch. She loved being able to wake up in Jag's arms, and that took away the pain that had haunted her sense Myrkr. Well most of the pain anyway.

"I am now." She said snuggling closer, putting her head on his bear chest.

He put his two fingers beneath her chin and gently raised her head, chaptering her lips in a passionate kiss, remembering the events of the previous night. He rolled over on top of her pulling her closer, if possible, as the door comm. rang.

"Great!" Jag breathed into the kiss.

She smiled and pulled away from him. At seeing the betrayed look on his face, she tried hard not to laugh. "Jag, we need to get that." She said between giggles.

"No we don't." he said simply pulling her back to him.

"Oh no you don't." And with that she used all her strength and pushed him off of her and began searching for something to put on. She pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a grey tank top. She stepped out in to the other room pulling her hair back before answering the door.

When she the door a tall blond man stood smiling at her.

"Hi uh . . . May I help you?" She asked uncertainly.

With a deep mystifying voice he replied, "Hello I'm Ferion Sybillous. You must be Brin."

"Yes . . ." She said as he leaned over and kissed her hand. "Um . . . would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you." He said as she stepped aside to allow him in. "Your apartment is wonderful, Iella really out did her self."

"Yea, she did." She replied absentmindedly. "Make your self at home, I'll be right back, I'm just going to go change and drag Mr. lazy out of bed."

"Take your time, I'm in no hurry."

She tipped her in thanks and walked back into the bed room to find Jag back asleep. She sighed and just watched for a minute. "Jag. Jag, come on." She said walking over to him and started pushing on his shoulder. "Jag!"

"Mmm. Just 5—more minutes mom."

"One: Get up NOW! We have company. Two: I am NOT your mother." Jaina said while gathering her clothes. "Jag, come on, your starting at act like Jacen." As soon as the words left her mouth she felt a pang of sadness knowing that she'd never be able to drag him out of the bed again, never see him sleep,never-

_/Stop it Jay. Stop it. He's gone and there's nothing you can do about it./_

"Go away Jaya, it's still early." Jag's comment brought Jaina back to the current situation.

"Jag" she growled now starting to get really annoyed. "Jag its 0900, and our contact is here. We HAVE to work now." She put emphasis on the word have. Now fully dressed, in an olive green sleeveless jump suit and neigh length black boots, she did the only other thing she could think of to wake him up. She kissed him.

When she pulled away she was surprised to find his arms around her waist. She pulled back to see his eyes fully open and trained at her. "Cheater." He mumbled, she just smiled before crossing the room and slinging her belt around her hips and placing her blaster in its holster.  
She walked back into the sitting room to see Ferion Sybillous sitting patiently on the hover couch.

"Sorry it took me so long. J--Cal is . . . stubborn to say the least."

"It's perfectly understandable. I'm sure the two of you were tired after your flight. And I'm sure the two of you had much to um…talk about."

She blushed at the comment and looked down at her feet. _/Shavit! Does every one in the Galaxy know about us/  
_  
He either didn't see her or chose not to comment on it because he went on. "I assume that Iella briefed you before you left?"

"Yea, she and Wedge both did." Jag said leaning on the doorframe. "Hi, I'm Cal by the way." He said walking over to him and sticking his hand out.

"Ferion. Ferion Sybillous." He said standing up an shaking Jag's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Like whys. So . . ." Cal said sitting down next to Brin. "When do we start?"

"I'll be taking you to a nightclub tonight. It's one of the Peace Brigades favorite hangouts. From there I'll introduce you to some of the head honchos, and from there on we take it as it comes. I'll be back around 2100 to pick you up." With that he stood up and walked out the door.

"Well he's friendly." Jag said sarcastically.

"Yea Friendly." Jaina said just as sarcastically, "So . . we have what? Eleven hours to do what ever we want?"

"I like the way you think."  
Mon Cal  
"Come on guys! None of us have had a real vacation in at least 10 years!"  
Han was pacing back and forth in the Skywalker's apartment trying to convince Luke, Mara, and Leia into getting away for a few days.

"Han were in a war here incase you didn't notice!" Leia yelled from the kitchen.

"Come on! The Vong haven't done anything for weeks. Even Wedge wishes he and Iella could get away for a few days."  
"He does have a point you know. I mean none of us ARE in the military." Mara began carefully.

"I always knew I liked you Jade."

"Your not going to give up till we say yes, are you?" Luke asked looking up from his datapad.

" Nope."

"Your just as stubborn as your daughter."

"I always said she was a smart girl."

"All right Han listen. We'll go for a few days, AS long as there's nothing going on and Wedge doesn't need us. AND if anything, ANYTHING goes wrong we come back."

Leia and Mara stood there with their mouths hanging open, "You mean your actually going along with this crazy plan!" Leia asked amazed.

"Well he has a point. This war has taken a lot out of everybody, even the military gets days off." He said with that Jedi master calm and went back to studying his datapad.

"Wow! The great Jedi Master taking a vacation. I never thought I'd see the day." Mara said still looking slightly confused.

"See everyone just needs a little down time. I'll prep the Falcon and we'll leave in the morning."  
End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
"Jaina will you come out!" Jag once again yelled at the fresher door.

"No!"

"Jaina please! We have to go in a few minutes!"

"There is no way in any of the 9 Corellian Hells I'm going out looking like this!"

"Well, what do you look like!" 

"This." As if defeated, Jaina walked out of the fresher wearing a pair of, dark brown, low sling, formfitting pants, and a pink, scarf like  
halter top, that showed more then it covered."

"Wow." Jag choked, his voice catching in his throat, stopping him from  
saying more.

"'Wow?' That's all you can say? Wow?"

"Yea, Wow," Jag said, still dumbfounded.

"Why did Iella have to put Wes in charge of getting the clothes? I am gonna kill him when we get back! Or better yet I'll show dad what Wes has got his little girl wearing."

"Oh don't get to tough on him," he began, clearing his throat and finding his voice, "I don't think his fashion choices are all bad."

She just glared at him, and mumbled under her breath, "Yea, you wouldn't you nerf-herder."

"So how come you get to wear real clothes?" She complained when she caught a look at him.

Jag was clad in black pants, a grey Muscle shirt, and a black jacket. 

"Because my dear, I will not be the one who has to distract the guy." He said with his eyes raking her body up and down.

"So what exactly are you going to be doing while I'm "distracting" the guy?"

She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I, my dear," he said pulling her to him, and running his hand up and down her back," will be trying to get us the information we need."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Ferion said from the doorframe.

"No, of course not." Jaina said backing away from Jag, and crossing her arms over her chest.

Ferion smiled and offered his hand to Jaina, "Are you ready to go?" 

"Of course." Jag smiled back and offered Jaina his arm, which she accepted and walked out the door. Ferion lead them to a small parking garage were they got into a speeder. After Ferion took off Jag asked from the back seat, "So were are we going?" 

Ferion looked back slightly, "One of Corellia's hottest night clubs, the Rabun Crystal."

They arrived at a large building surrounded by people. They parked the   
speeder a few blocks away and walked to the building and stood on the other side of the street.

"There he is." Ferion said pointing to a tall man with curly dark drown  
hair. "Let's go."

After arguing with the door guard and slipping him a few credit chips they were in. They walked into a large circular room with flashing lights. On the second story balcony they could see the tall man sit down on what seemed like a throne. "Do you see up there?" Ferion asked pointing up to the balcony. "That's where the main peace brigade guys hang out. Before we go up there, I'm in with the 2nd in command, but his assistant doesn't trust me and he's told his boss about his suspicions so I can't get any information outta him. So tonight I'm going to introduce you and hopefully you'll earn his trust. He's an alcoholic so he's drunk a lot. But his assistant is a conniving little snitch who'll do anything to get ahead in life, so watch out for him." He looked around once, "All right lets go."

They got as far as half way up the stair until someone stopped them.  
"Ferion! Where do you think your going?" Asked an annoying little voice   
from behind them. As Jaina turned around she saw a short pale little man with bright blond hair slicked back over his head, and beady little eyes that seem to bore into her.

"Ah Aion. So nice to see you again." He said with malice. "Brin, Cal I  
would like you to meet Aion Lestnoe. Aion, Cal and Brin Vestre." Jag and Jaina tipped their heads slightly however the he just narrowed his eyed as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

"And were are you taking them?" He asked in a cold voice.

"To see Gallian."

"He does not wish to see anyone." 

"He'll want to see me." And with that Ferion turned around and led Jag and Jaina up the rest of the stairs.

"Ferion! Ferion my boy, we haven't seen you around lately. Where have you been?" When his eyes fell on Jaina he stopped and offered his hand to her, which she took smiling. "Well hello my dear, and what's your name?"

"Brin." She answered simply sitting down next to him.

"Well hello Brin, I'm Gallian Lark. It's nice to meet you. Who's your  
friend?" He asked looking over at Jag.

"He's Cal." She answered in a characteristic helpless female voice.

"Ferion why didn't you tell me you had such nice friends?"

"I thought that you should meet them instead of me just telling you."

"Ah no matter. Come, a round of whisky on me!"

Several hours and drinks later a very drunk Gallian escorted them to their hover car. "It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again soon." He said helping Jaina in.

"I'm sure you will. Thank you for the drinks," Jaina called as she shut the door. Jag and Ferion shook his hand and climbed into the speeder. After they took off Aion came up behind him.

"I don't trust them." He stated simply

"You don't trust anyone" 

"Still I don't trust them."

"They have done nothing for you not to trust them."

"They have done nothing to make me trust them."

"Well I don't care if you trust them I'm your superior officer and you'll do as I say." With that he turned around and headed back to the nightclub.

Corellian Space Port  
The _Millennium Falcon_ made a graceful landing at docking bay 32G and four passengers walked out.

"Does that ship over there look familiar to any of you guys?" Han asked  
pointing across the docking bay.

"It kind of looks like that one Iella used to use on missions. But I'm sure there are hundreds of them around the galaxy." Mara said walking down the ramp. 

"Would you two stop talking about ships and lock her up. I for one could use a shower and a nice worm bed." Leia said walking over to Han and Mara.

"Coming your worship." 

45 minutes later they pulled up to a large building on the Corellian Crystal Beach.  
End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jaina Solo woke the next day with a sense of foreboding. She couldn't tell what but, chose to forget it when the rich smell of freshly brewed caf. She pulled on her robe and walked into the kitchen to find Jag busily making breakfast.

"You cook!"

He looked up and all most dropped the plate he was holding, "Your up!" 

"Uh… yea that's a little obvious, but sense when do you cook?"

Seeming to recover himself, "Along with my skills my mother made a point of teaching all of us to be able to make a decent meal."

"And sense when did you have more then one skill?" She asked playfully. She received a tickle attack from Jag at the statement. "Ah! Okay, okay, okay, okay, I give, I give, so what are we having for breakfast?" she asked after she had recovered her self from Jags clutches.

"Lets see we have…Eggs, scrambled of course, Nerf patties, Toast, Ryshcake , Blue Milk, and Caf."  
"Wow! Last time I had that much for breakfast we were at Iella's place."

"Yea, Iella can defiantly cook. Now come on lets eat."

They ate in a comfortable silence, in which they both just stared at the magnificent view from their balcony over looking the sea.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jag asked as they were clearing the table.

"I don't know. Ferion said he wouldn't pick us up until 2100." She looked out the window and an idea suddenly struck her. "Jag? Do you know what I haven't done in forever?" 

"Um…should I be afraid?"

"No. I haven't been swimming sense I was at the academy."

Suddenly understanding where she was going, "You want to go to the beach?" 

"Why? Is that so hard to imagine?"

"No, no, it's just well…I never really learned how to swim." He said looking down.

"What!"

"Well there was never really an opportunity. I mean, I grew up on a planet covered in snow. There wasn't a place around that wasn't frozen solid, and the Chiss don't really have places to indulge in such activities." Chuckling when he thought of Shawnkyr in a bathing suit.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just imagined a bunch of Chiss in bathing suites."

Laughing, "That would be funny. So you really don't know how to swim, huh?"

Shaking his head she got an evil look on her face. "What?"

"Come on." She said grabbing his hand, "I'm going to teach you how to swim."   
Come on guys! We're leaving now!" Leia called to the back of the apartment.

"Do we have to?" Han whined. 

"You sound like a 4 year old Solo. Come on Skywalker lets get moving." Mara said from the door.

"I hate sand." Luke mumbled

"Come on farmboy a walk on the beach will do you good."

"Why can't we go on a walk someplace else?" 

"Your starting to sound like Han." Leia said grabbing hold of Hans arm. "And we're walking on the beach because that's where Mara and I want to walk."

"How come you get to pick where WE going walking? And why do we have to go?" Han asked looking down at Leia.

"Because."

"Because what?"

Leia didn't respond she simply dragged her whining husband out the door, as Han muttered to himself. The only word Luke caught was 'Women'. Luke simply shook his head as Mara dragged him out of the room.  
Jaina and Jag were lazily drifting around on the calm ocean surface, soaking in the worm sun and each other's presence, when a large wave came up and crashed into them. They both came back up laughing, and wiping water out of their eyes.

"Oh Gods!" Jaina said laughing.

"You look good wet." Jag said in a low seductive voice.

"Shut up you." She splashed him with water starting a water fight. They continued to splash each other with water until Jag picked her up twirling her around before dropping her back into the ocean. She came back up spitting water out of her mouth. "Oh—I am going to get you!" she moved over to him and started dunking him under water.   
Luke, Mara, Han, and Leia were walking back toward their building when they heard a familiar laugh. They looked over to see a short red head and a taller man playing in the ocean. Leia just smiled and Luke and Mara didn't seem to notice.

"Does that girl over there look familiar to any one?" Han asked squinting his eyes trying to get a better look.

"Han, don't be so paranoid. We don't know anyone here. Just relax." Leia pulled him over to a couple of chairs and sat down. After a few minutes the couple headed back to their apartment building.

"Hey sweetheart? I forgot something back on the room, do you want anything while I'm up there?"

"Hmm? Oh okay, uh…I could use a water bottle."

"Sure hun, I'll be right back."

Laying in the sand in Jag's arms Jaina was happier then she had been in a long time. Because she and Jag had to hide their relationship, they were denied a "normal" relationship. _/Yea, like anything's normal in my life/  
_  
"Credit for your thoughts?"

She looked up to see Jags smiling down at her. "Just thinking how everything is perfect right now. How I want to stay here forever, with you."

"I can think of something that can make it more perfect."

"Really?" her thoughts were cut short though when Jag kissed her. He pulled away all to quickly for Jaina's taste. But before she could argue, he was pulling her to her feet and dragging her back to the apartment. 

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Back to the room." He said with a roguish smile.

Jaina and Jag walked up to there apartment building, completely unaware of who was following them. Han stood to one side of the lift and discreetly watched as the young couple stood there in his opinion "sucking the lips off" each other.  
Jag and Jaina walked into their apartment and Jag closed the door. When Jag pulled Jaina to him, she ran her fingers down the fine contours of his bare chest. "So what do you want to do for the rest for the day?"

"Umm…I don't know?" He put his hands on her hips pulling her closer. She stood on her toes so her lips just barely touched his, he responded by putting his arms around her waist and capturing her lips with his. She sighed into him, reaching up to pull his head closer to her, running her hands through his hair. He pulled away slightly trailing kisses down her neck and exposed collarbone right as the doorcomm rang.

"Come back later!" Jag yelled between kisses.

The doorcomm became more insistent, until the point that it became a continuous beeping. "Arrg! We're busy!" Jag yelled, at which Jaina laughed until the door opened and a very angry Han Solo came bursting through. Jaina Screamed and hid behind Jag.

"Jaina Solo! What in all of 9 Corellian Hells do you think your doing?" 

_/Shavit Solo why didn't you lock the door/_ Jaina seemed to regain her self because she came out from behind Jag and slammed the door shut before locking it. She turned around and sent death gleams to him. "What the Kriff do think your doing? Who are you to come bursting in here like you own the damn place?" 

"Don't you dare try that with me Jaina Solo! I know perfectly well that it's you. You might not look like you but it's you!" He was rambling at this point but he didn't care.

"Dad." She said trying to contain her emotions. "I am on a mission here. And you could of very well throne the hole thing out the window by coming in here." She practically growled out.

"A mission? What kind of mission involves sucking the lips off some guy?" 

"Huh!" She growled, "Dad, I will explain everything but you have to trust me. You have to do this my way. If you don't then we might as well go home now. This is a delicate situation, in which we must be very…cautious." She said in a dangerously low voice.

He continued to glare at her with neither of them backing down. He finally gave up, "Fine, only if you promise to tell me EVERY thing!"

"Fine. When?" She said, still looking into his eyes.

"30 minutes. Luke and Mara's apartment."

"Wait your all here! You and Masters Skywalker?" Jag/Cal asked speaking for the first time. 

"Yes. Have a problem with it?" To Jag it looked like if it wasn't for Jaina standing between them he would have shot him. He unconsciously gulped and found a spot on the ground very interesting.

"No sir." Jag said still looking at the ground.

"Good. 30 minutes then I come after you two." 

With that he turned around and stormed out the room slamming the door behind him. After he left Jaina just stared at the door until Jag gently laid a hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you all right?"

"I can't believe he would do that." She said almost talking to herself. "What? Doesn't he trust me? I'm old enough to make my own decisions." When she finally looked up he could see rage, pain, and sadness all playing out on her features. 

Jaina's solid resolve finally vanished and she fell into him. Jag just held her slowing rocking her back and forth when she calmed down enough to look up at him, he saw tears threatening to fall down her face. "Jaina? Sweetie? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I guess…no… not really." She shook her head and wiped her eyes before looking back up at him, "He was mad, really mad." She began in a quiet voice, "I haven't seen him that mad in, well ever. He's been mad at me, Jace, and An..." She hesitated but, she new she had to finish, "Anakin before, but never that mad." 

"He wont stay mad Jaina. He was just shocked and upset. He was coming here expecting a nice quiet vacation and he found you. As far as he knows you're on a mission, but in his mind a mission isn't sitting on a beach in a bikini. He'll have calmed down by the time we get there. It'll be alright " _/I hope./_

"I guess." She said so softly he all most missed it. "Your right, I just over reacted." She said pulling away from him, still looking slightly upset.

"I'm always right." He said smiling one of his rare smiles just for her. "Come on." He said pulling her towards the fresher. "Lets take a shower and you'll feel better. Then we'll go and explain things to your father, plus he'll be so mad at me he won't even think about yelling at you." He flashed he a smile pulling her towards the shower.

"You know, strangely that doesn't make me feel better." She said with all her usual sarcasm, before pulling him into the fresher with her.   
End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

30 minutes later Jag and Jaina made their way 3 stories up to Luke and Mara's apartment. Jaina stopped just short of ringing the comm. 

"I don't think I can do this."

"Come on. It's going to be okay." Jag grabbed Jaina's hand and rang the comm. Han opened the door still looking mad, but he let them in and managed not to slam the door. Luke and Mara were sitting on the couch when they walked in. They looked over both looking confused until Mara spoke up, "Han? Who's this?"  
_  
/Oh Gods! Did dad have to bring every one? How much has he told them? Oh gods/  
_  
"You know who they are." Han's statement brought Jaina out of her thoughts, She looked up to where they were sitting and looked her former master in the eye. Mara sat there with her mouth slightly open. And for the first time Jaina could remember she was speechless. At Lukes' still curious look, Han explained further, "It's Jaina and …well… she refuses to tell me who this is." 

"Jaina!" Leia practically screamed from the kitchen door. 

"Hi mom." Jaina began in a small voice. "Um…how are you?"

"What are doing here Jaina?" Luke asked getting to his feet.

"Um well you see it's kinda complicated." 

"Jaina don't you dare start with me! You promised me an explanation! If I don't get it then I'm dragging you on the Falcon and never letting you out of my site again."

"Dad!" Jaina said starting to get mad again. Han just gave her "the look" that all ways made her tell him anything. "Alright, alright! I'll answer any questions I can."

"That's better, now you can start by telling me who this is." Han said pointing towards Jag, who was standing behind Jaina giving her and her family time to talk.

"Jag." Jaina answered simply.

"Jag? As in Jagged Fel?" Mara asked FINALLY finding her voice.

"Fel! Tell me I did not just hear you say Fel!"

"This is colonel Jagged Fel,"

"I told you not to tell me that!" 

"Han calm down. Let's hear what Jaina has to say." Leia put a hand on Han's arm keeping him from moving towards Jaina or Jag.

Jaina looked at Leia and smiled slightly before continuing as if nothing had happened. "We're on a mission to find the locations of major Peace Brigade bases. Wedge and Iella set up an apartment for us. We're posing as a married couple," Han cringed at the thought but didn't say anything. "trying to get in with the brigade. We've met the 2nd in command, Gallian Lark, and he seems easy enough to get information from. We don't meet with them until tonight so we had the day off." Jaina directed the last comment towards Han. "What you saw today,"

"So that WAS you we saw on the beach today." Leia said almost as though speaking to herself.

"If you saw two people being pulverized by waves, then that was probably us." Jag said speaking for the first time sense this "meeting started.

Han scowled at him and said, pointing a figure at him, "Just because you all are PRETENDING to be married does not give you permission to touch my little girl!"

"Dad! In case you hadn't noticed I'm not a little girl anymore! And for your information Jag and I are dating not just pretending to be married!"

Han just stood there at a loss for words, Leia regained her presence first and she walked up to Jaina and hugged her, "I'm so happy for you Jaina, and for you Jag." She said looking over Jaina's shoulder to Jag. 

"Ha! Corran owes me 5 credits!" Mara said to no one in particular.

"What?" Jag, Jaina, and Han all asked at the same time.

"Corran and I had a bet going."

"Well, what was the bet?" Jag asked coming up to stand next to Jaina. 

"Hum? Oh I said that you two would make known your relation ship in the next few months, Corran said about year. And well you just told us so I won the bet!" Mara said looking smug.

"Wait you knew about us?" Jaina asked with her mouth hanging open.

"We had our suspicions. I think everyone did."

"Great, did everyone know?" Jaina said to Jag.

"I didn't." Han and Luke both said.

An awkward silence fell over the room with Jaina and Jag stood looking uncomfortable, Leia and Mara with knowing smiles, and Han looked as if he were about to explode. Han finally cleared his throat before saying, "Jag I would like to have a word with you please…in private."

"Daddy—what are you going to do to him?" Jaina asked cautiously,

"Nothing." Han said putting a "reassuring" hand on Jag's shoulder before guiding a worried looking Jag into the kitchen. Jaina looked at Luke, somewhat pleading look on her face. Luke nodded slightly before following Han and Jag into the kitchen.

What are they going to do to him?" Jaina asked her mother still looking worried.

"Han will probably just give him the old carbonite talk, threaten him once or twice then leave him standing there looking confused."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Mara asked falling back into Master apprentice mode quickly.

"Um…since Borleias so, about 6 months." Jaina smiled remembering those few happy times they had at Borleias.

"6 months? Who all actually knew about this." Leia said sitting down on the couch.

Jaina and Mara both sat down on the chairs across from the sofa. "Uh Wedge new, and I'm sure Tycho new, and Wedge must have told Iella, if not the other way around."

"Well no matter what Han says I'm happy for the two of you. You've been so depressed lately. Come to think of it you did become happy all of a sudden at Borleias, I suppose it was because of him."

"Technically."

"I have a question. What was Han mumbling about, "sucking lips off" when he came and got us from the beach?"

Jaina turned bright red, "Um…well, when Dad found out we we're here, and he followed us to our room and kindabargedinwhenwewe'rekissing." Jaina mumbled that last part out rather quickly.

Leia and Mara both laughed, "Well that explains why Han was in such a bad mood." Leia said still laughing.

"Well is he a good kisser?" Mara asked still laughing slightly.

Jaina blushed an even deeper red, "Incredibly."

"Mara do you think you could help me? Actually Mom, I could use your help to."

"Sure what do you need?" Mara asked becoming serious again.

"Well as you can see Wedge had fun with my appearance," Jaina ever the animated one pointed at her hair and eyes. "Well he decided to have even more fun when he assigned Wes to get our clothes and he didn't exactly pick…decently. So I need help finding a place to hide some type of weapon. That's were you come in Mara. And I have NO idea how to do anything to my hair but pull it into a bun. That's were you come in Mom."

"Sure did you bring your stuff with you?" Mara said standing up.

"Yea, it's in my bag." 

"Okay well lets go back to my room so you can change. Leia if you could go and get something to do Jaina's hair with."

"Fel stop looking so worried and sit down. I'm not going to kill you; Wedge would be too upset with me for ruining his mission, and I don't think Jaina would be too pleased either. But what I want to know is what exactly is your intentions with my daughter?"

"Um well sir," Jag started, "I don't know what to tell you. All I can say is that I love her, and would do anything for, that I'll never do anything to hurt her." He shrugged not knowing what else to say.

Han thought about it looking like he didn't know whether or not to believe him. "Good," He finally said, "Cause if you do hurt her you'll not only have me to deal with, but you'll have Leia, Luke, Mara, Kyp, and everyone else after you. And lets not forget you'd also have Jaina herself after you." Jag shuddered at the memory of how mad Jaina could get. "But if I ever, EVER find out that you've done anything to hurt her or been disrespectful to her I will kill you, then bring you back just to give you to everyone else. Is that clear?"

Jag gulped, "Yes sir."

"Cut the sir crap Jag, makes me feel old."

/That's the first time he's ever called me Jag instead of Fel./ "Yes si—um Han."

"Right. I have a few questions for you." With out waiting for Jag to reply Han continued, "How long have you and my daughter been dating?" 

"Um…roughly 6 months."

"That's since Borleias." Luke said from the door.

"Borleias! And nobody knew about y'all this whole time!"

"No, Wedge knows and I'm pretty sure Tycho and Iella know too."

"What were you two doing on the beach today?"

" Well we didn't know what else to do and well I never really learned how to swim so Jaina was teaching me."

"What I saw wasn't swimming." 

"No si—Han it wasn't. I thought you of all people would recognize kissing when you saw it." Jag said, his Corellian cockiness finally coming through.

Luke covered his mouth trying to hide his laughter however Han did not find it quite as humorous, "Watch it Fel. Plus that's not what I would call kissing; it was more of you shoving your tongue down her throat." Han smirked when he saw Jag turn bright red.

"Uhhh…" 

"HA! Look Luke I finally made a Fel speechless, I've been trying since I was in the academy!"

Still laughing, "How is old Soontir anyway, Jag? We haven't seen him in years." Luke asked.

"He's fine Master Skywalker, at least I think he's fine. To tell the truth I haven't talked to him sense before Borleias and haven't seen him since before Hapes."

"Please Jag its just Luke. Truth be told I've never really been comfortable with the hole master thing."

"Sure Luke."

"Well, I think we've wasted enough time here. Come on I'm hungry lets go eat."

"Solos, they're always hungry." Luke murmured to Jag. Jag silently laughed before following Han out the door.

"Where did they go now?" Han asked looking around the empty room.

Luke's eyes half closed before he answered, "Their back in Mara's and my room. … Mara says to leave them alone. They're um talking about us."

Jag looked questionably towards Han, "Force thing you'll get used to it," Han put his arm around Jags shoulder and led him to the door, "come on kid, lets find something to eat." 

Luke grinned at Han's word usage, everything would be fine between the two of them. /Well when I think about it the two of them are a lot alike._ /  
/Yes they are farmboy. Now GET. OUT. / _  
_/Alright, alright we're going, we're going._ / Shaking his head he followed the two of them out the door.

Han, Luke, and Jag came back a few hours later to find Leia, Mara, and Jaina sitting in the living room, still taking. Han and Luke stopped in their tracks when they saw what Jaina was wearing, Jag however seemed unaffected and sat down next to her putting his arm around her.

"Jaina! What are you wearing!" Han asked finding his voice about a minute later.

"This," Jaina said pointing to her self, "Is Wes's fault. Wedge seemed to find it funny by letting him pick out my clothes." Jaina had on a tight, spaghetti strap, low cut black dress that ended mid-thigh with a split up the side. Her hair was slightly curled framing her face. She had on black eyeliner, brown eye shadow and red lipstick, and black high heel sandals.

"I'm going to kill Janson!"

"Thank you daddy, I was hoping you'd say that."

"Well, practical or not you look gorgeous Jaina."

Jaina blushed and smiled slightly, "Thanks Uncle Luke."

"Jaina could I talk to you for a minute?" Han asked looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Sure Dad." Jaina got up and followed Han to one of the bedrooms. "What you want to talk to me about." 

"Couple things actually. First about Jag."

"Daddy--," Jaina stared him in the eye, "What did y'all talk about today?" 

"You know the usual, threatened him a little, made him turn bright red, it was really quite funny. Then we just went to lunch, not much to tell really."

"You aren't telling me something."

"Look Jaina I'm not exactly happy about this,"

"Dad,"

"No Jaina let me finish, I may not be happy about this but, Jag is a good person once you get to know him, once you get him to talk. And he makes you happy, and with all that's happened to you, with everything that you have to deal with anything that makes you happy is worth it. I just wanted you to know that I realize that your old enough to make your own decision and that you're not my little girl anymore. It's just hard to let go of you after losing Chewy, Ani, and Jace."

Jaina felt tears stinging her eyes as Han pulled her into a hug, "I'll always be your little girl daddy, just not so little anymore. I can't promise you that I won't go anywhere, no one can. But I can promise that I won't go quietly, and I'll do everything I can to keep out of trouble, but you know us Solo's we never can keep out of trouble."

"That's what worries me." They stood there just holding each other for a few more minutes before Jaina pulled back, "I hate to stop this wonderful bonding moment, but Jag and I have to get going."

"Just make sure he doesn't touch you."

"Daddy-- he kinda has to, we are married you know." 

"Unfortunately." Han mumbled as Jaina started to the door.

"Jaina, be careful."  
Jaina just gave him that cocky smile before heading back to the main room.  
End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jag and Jaina arrived to the Rabun Crystal a few hours later with Ferion, to find an already very drunk Gallian. Gallian came up to them, "Greetings my friends," He slurred out, "Come let me buy you a drink."

A few hours and drinks later Gallian started to become delirious, and seemed to think that he was in a board meeting.

_/This is great! He's going to give us the information we nee, and we don't_ _even have to do anything/_ Jaina thought through her semi-drunken state.

"So," /hiccup, "as we all know the our main objective is to chapter the Jedi known as Jaina Solo," Jaina could see Jags' muscles tighten and his face harden, she put her hand on his arm and smiled up at him. He looked down and gave her a small smile before looking back up to what Gallian was saying.

"Scuse me Mr. Lark, could you tell me the bases that we should go, say if we capture a Jedi or even Jaina Solo?" Jag asked praying that it would work and that Gallian would come to his senses and have them all arrested.

"Harryn my dear man, you are always losing your memory aren't you?"

"Afraid so sir."

"Well lets see are main base is of course on Naboo, and then we have one on Tynna, Garqi, Anobis, Fzob," While Gallian was busy giving away precious Peace Brigade secrets, Jaina was covertly writing down all of the coordinates and planets Gallian was mentioning. Unknown to her knowledge, of course, Aion was in a dark corner watching every more she, Jag, and Gallian made.

A few minutes later Jaina started to get the feeling someone was watching her. She discreetly put the napkin in her small bag and looked up to see Gallian ordering another round of drinks. /Great just what I need! MORE ALCOHOL! Gods not even the Rouges drink this much! Man am I tired? I think it might be time to go. / "Hey Cal? I'm pretty tired to you think we could go home now. We have to get a decent night sleep before our meeting in the morning."

Jag nodded and got her meaning, "Gallian thanks for the drinks, but I think it's time I got Brin back home she's starting to look a little pale." And he wasn't lying Jaina was becoming unnaturally pale.

"What? Oh Gods! Brin are you all right? Do you need me to call a medic?"

"Why is everyone getting so worked up? I just had too much to drink. I'll be fine once a get to sleep." Jaina started to stand up but couldn't seem to find her balance but before she feel she felt two strong arms go around her waist. She looked up to see Cal/Jag standing there with worry written all over his face. She smiled up at him and nodded slightly.

"Well thanks a lot Gallian, we hope to see you when we get back from our run."

"Yes, we'll see you then. Hope you feel better Brin. Safe travels." With that he walked off to another part of the building.

"Can you walk?" Jag asked his arms still around Jaina.

"I think so." Jaina started to take small steps to the door with Jag's arms around her the hole way. After a few minutes they were in a hover taxi speeding back to their apartment with smiles on both their faces. They had done it, they had gotten the information.  
Aion found Gallian with some girl in his lap a few minutes later. "Mr. Lark, I must insist that you not do this."

"Do what Aion?" Gallian said uninterested in anything that Aion had to say.

"Sir you do realize what you did? Don't you!"

"Not really Aion. Why don't you enlighten me."

"Sir you gave them some of the Brigades most valued secrets!"

"Gave who what?"

"Brin and Cal Vestre that who! And you gave them the Brigades largest base coordinates!"

"Aion they're freighter pilots what are they going to do? Plus I like both of them they're both very nice, and Brin isn't all that bad looking either. I trust them and that's all that matters."

"But I do not! I do not think they are who they say they are. I think we should watch them closely if not take care of them right now."

"NO! YOU. WILL. NOT. TOUCH. THEM!"

Aion grumbled something not understandable before stomping off.  
_  
/This will not stop me! I know something is not right with them, and I'm going to fins out what. I will use my masters' pet, it should do the job nicely. /_  
By the time Jag and Jaina got back to their apartment they were ecstatic. They had done it! They had really done it! They had completed their mandate. All they had to do now was send the information to Wedge and Iella and wait for orders.

"So what do we do now? I mean we finished what we set out to do. We've only been here what…3-4 days? This is either a trap or we have incredibly lucky." Jaina said as she grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and a grey tank top.

"So much for a vacation." Jag flopped unceremoniously onto the couch and tossed his boots off.

Jaina came out of the bedroom and stretched out on top of Jag so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "I know, even if stay we'll still be Brin and Cal. Not Jaina and Jag, but then who really is Jaina?"

"Jaina is you. It's that simple."

"Is it really? I mean when was the last time you saw me, be really me, not in my quarters? You, Mara, and Dad are the only ones left who really get to see me. Every one else either thinks I'm a spoiled Jedi or a stuck up Goddess."

"Jaina, not everyone thinks that! What about Wedge and Iella? What about all your friends? Jaina, what about your mother?"

"Wedge and Iella haven't seen the real me since I was 15, we've both been too busy with this damn war to see each other outside of a work setting. My friends…the only ones I see are you and Lowie, and I can only be myself inside a locked door. Tenel is busy running Hapes, Zekk…Zekk left us, left me. Tahiri went on the Coruscant mission and has kept pretty much to herself since then. Jac…Jacen and Anakin,"

"You don't have to finish."

"No! I need to. Jacen and Anakin died almost a year ago. My mother… my mother? We haven't exactly gotten along in the past, she never really understood me. She was more like Jacen, she understood Jacen. I was always like my Dad. And with this war, we hardly see each other for more then a few days every couple of months."

"You gotta give her more credit Jaina. She understands better then you think."

"I know, I know. You're right, and before you say it, I know I know, you're ALWAYS right."

"Now you're getting it. I always new you were smart." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Mmm…I'm going to miss this."

"Well we could tell Wedge that we've decided to take our vacation now, while there's a break in the fighting. Think about it, we could move into your uncles apartment after they leave, get new disguises and we could do what ever we wanted for a week or so."

"Seriously? Wow, a vacation, I haven't taken one since I was 14."

"WOW! Man that's along time."

"Tell me about it! When was the last time you took a vacation?"

"You mean besides this one?" She punched him on the shoulder and glared at him, "Okay, okay, um…I think I was about 16."

"See that's about the same amount of time as me. We're both due for a good vacation."

"Good, now come on we need to write our report and send it off to wedge."

"Then we should probably talk to Luke and Mara and make sure it's okay that we stay at their place. But we should make sure that my dad isn't anywhere near us when we ask."

"We'll go over there in the morning and ask."

"Alright but that's in the morning, I can think of a few other things that I'd rather do tonight. Jaina turned around so that she was facing him.

"So could I, but we do have a report to write." Jag stood up but Jaina refused to let go and rapped her legs around his waist so that she was still looking him in the eyes.

"Yes but that won't take but a few minutes."  
The next morning Jaina woke with an unusual excitement. She looked over next to her to see Jag sleeping soundly with his mouth open slightly. /Man, he's hot when he's asleep. Who am I kidding he's hot all the time, even if he doesn't look like himself. / She rolled out of bed carefully and headed to the fresher. She was taking her shower when she heard the door open. "What are you doing in here?"

"I need to brush my teeth. This IS my bathroom too, you know."

"Whatever, could you hand me that towel please."

"This one?' Jag ripped open the curtain and held out the towel,

Jaina screamed, "Jag! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" She grabbed the towel and rapped it around herself.

"Sorry. Are you going to let me apologize?"

"Hmm…maybe…" Jag pulled her to him and kissed her passionately when they pulled away Jaina looked at him and started to crack up, "Your soaking wet now."

"Whatever, I don't really care I'm on vacation."

"Wow! I hadn't really thought about that, we are now officially on vacation. Damn this is a nice feeling!"

"Yes it is, now get out so I can take a shower."

"Ohhh—so you can be in here while I'm taking my shower but I can't be in here when while you take yours."

"Exactly, now out." Jaina shook her head and left the room. She found a pair of plain khaki pants and an olive tank top. She put he hair in a French braid and headed out onto the balcony.

From the balcony she could see miles and miles of ocean. "Beautiful isn't it?" She hadn't felt Jag come outside, but didn't let her surprise show.

"Yea it is." She turned around and noticed that Jag didn't have his shirt off. It took all of her self-control to keep her composer.

"Your parents just called, they wanted to know if we'd come over for breakfast."

"Sure I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Good cause that's what I told them." She shook her head and went back inside. A few minutes later they were standing in front of Luke's apartment, waiting to be let in. "Brin! Cal! Come on in." Luke greeted them never missing a beat and playing along with their identities.

"Thanks." Jag and Jaina walked into the apartment completely unaware of the manolis recording their every move.

Luke closed the door behind Jag and Jaina and showed them into the sitting room. Han was sitting there still looking half asleep watching holovision. Jaina could hear muffled curses coming from the kitchen, when she saw smoke drifting out from under the door she decided to do something. "I think I better go help mom and Mara."

"That may not be the best idea, considering that the last time you tried to cook, we had to redo our kitchen." Luke smiled at the thought of a thirteen-year-old Jaina in his and Mara's kitchen attempting to make shrimp etoufee.  
"Shut up." Jaina walked into the kitchen to find a catastrophe, "What happened?" Jaina asked looking around the smoke filled room.

"Well, as you can see, your mother and I are more suited to saving a the galaxy in a ship, not a kitchen." Mara said attempting to put the fire out that had erupted on top of the stove.

"Well do you want any help?" Jaina waved her hand over the smoke detector, and shut it off.

"From you?" Leia asked with her eyebrow rising up.

"Thanks for your support mom." Jaina said dryly. "Besides I wasn't talking about my help anyway."

"Who exactly were you talking about then?"

"Yesterday I woke up to one of the most wonderful breakfast I have ever had."

"Wow, I wish Luke would do that once and a while."

"Are you kidding? I wish Han would just take me to breakfast once and a while."

"See what getting married does to your relationship."

"Oh shut up, and go get your boyfriend."

Jaina blushed slightly at the comment and walked out into the uncomfortably silent sitting room. Han had fallen asleep and was snoring slightly. Luke was reading the paper, and Jag was sitting perfectly straight on the edge of the couch.

"Jag? Could you come here for a minute?"

"Sure." Jag got up and followed Jaina back into the kitchen. "Thanks, I don't think I could have taken the silence for much longer." Jaina grinned, and Mara choked down a laugh. "So what do you need?"

"Well, as you can see, things in here aren't going too well," Before Jaina could finish Jag cut her off.

"So you're telling me that you want me to make breakfast?"

"Pretty much, yes, or at least help my cooking inept mother and aunt."  
"Sorry! I'll remind you that we had to redo my kitchen last time you cooked anything." Jaina just glared at her aunt.

"Yeah, your uncle mentioned something along those lines. Care to enlighten me?"

"Not really." Jaina began to clean off the counter, "Now get your butt over here and help me."

"Coming dear." Leia and Mara shared knowing glances before helping starting to help Jaina and Jag. They spent the next hour or so making breakfast and embarrassing Jaina with different stories.

"Hahaha, now that we've all had a good laugh, Mara could I have a word with you and uncle Luke please?"

"Sure, what's the matter?"

"Nothing I just need to ask you and Luke for a favor."

"All right--" Mara left the room after Jaina still look skeptical.

"So Jag," Leia began after Jaina and Mara left the room. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Leia raised her eyebrow.

"Jag, I've been raising kids for almost twenty years, I know when they're not telling the truth."

"Mothers," Jag muttered under his breath, "All right to tell the truth, Jaina and I have been up late every night working on our mission. We've only had one or two meals that didn't consist of glass upon glass of alcohol. And to top it all off this is supposed to be our vacation."

"Your vacation? How can you have a vacation when you have to be Brin and Cal twenty-four seven?"

"That's just it. We can't."  
"Uncle Luke? Could you come here for a minute?"

"Sure Jaina. What is it?" Luke asked once Jaina had closed the door to his and Mara's office.

"Jag and I want to ask for a favor. As of right now we're on vacation." At Luke and Mara's surprised faces she continued. "I know, I actually took a vacation. Amazing isn't it? Any way we can't have much of a vacation if we're staying in the apartment we're staying in. If we continue to be Brin and Cal we're going to be continually bothered by the Peace Brigade. So I, we were uh…we were wondering if we could stay here after you leave?" She had a somewhat pleading look on her face that made it hard for Mara to keep a straight face.

"I take it that you didn't want your father hear when you asked? That's why you wanted to speak privately?"

"Yeah."

"I can see your logic, Han can get pretty scary when he gets mad." Luke shuddered at remembering the last time that Han was mad at him.

"Imagine this, the great Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, hero of the Republic afraid of Han Solo." Mara said trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"Oh shut up, and yes Jaina, you're welcome to stay here."

"Thank you." Jaina practically knocked Luke down when she hugged him. "And PLEASE don't tell dad."

"Tell me what." Jaina jumped and spun around.

"Oh nothing dad. I need to go help mom in the kitchen." Jaina left the room as quickly as possible leavening a very confused and tired Han behind.

"What was that about?" Han asked the very guilty looking Jedi masters. Luke and Mara just shrugged their shoulders before leading Han back into the main room.  
Aion sat in his office watching, on a villip like creature, as none other than Luke Skywalker open the door to allow Cal and Brin through the door_. / I knew it! There's something going on her, all I have to do is figure out what, and to do that I need Cal and Brin. This is going perfect, before long I'll have old Gallian's job! Life is good. /  
End Chapter 6_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Jaina and Jag discreetly accompanied Han, Leia, Luke, and Mara to the spaceport to see them off. In a dark corner of the spaceport they said their farewells.

"Be careful Jay, we'll see you soon." Luke and Mara both hugged Jag and Jaina, and headed to their own ship leaving only Han and Leia to their goodbyes.

Jaina can up to Leia and hugged her. Leia was surprised, considering what Jaina and hers recent history had been like, but returned the hug heartily. /_Bye Mom, be careful out there./_ Jaina said via the force to Leia.

_/I'm more concerned about you out there then me. Be careful Jaina, this isn't the safest place to be right now. Especially for you. /_ Leia pushed back and held her daughter at arms length.

_/Love you mom. /_

/Love you too. More then you can imagine. Bye baby. /

/Bye Mom. /  
  
Jaina then turned to Han and hugged him. "Bye sweetheart."

"Bye d-…bye."

Han chuckled then turned to Jag while still holding Jaina. "Take care of her for me."

"I will."

Han and Leia left, leaving Jag and Jaina to watch as the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ and the _Shadow_ took off.

Jag and Jaina wrapped them selves back up in a their cloaks and headed out of the space port. 

_/Jaina Ann Solo, you know that your not supposed to be connected to the force/_ Mara yelled over their force link.

_/I know, I know, I know! Bye Mara, see you soon. /_

/Bye Jaya. /   
Once Jaina and Jag got back, they started packing the few belongings they had, getting ready to move into Luke and Mara's apartment that afternoon. They were pleasantly talking when the doorcomm rang.

"I'll get it." Jaina walked over to the door and opened it to find Aion Lestnoe standing there.

"Mrs. Vestre, I'm here on behalf of Mr. Lark. He invites you to dinner tonight at his home. It's formal, of course."

"Umm… I don't know if we'll be able to make it. We're planning on heading out this afternoon."

"I'm sure you can squeeze this into your schedule. I assure you, you won't want to miss this."

"Uhh…"

"Good. I'll have someone come pick you up at 1900. Have a nice day." With that he turned around and headed back down the corridor.

Jaina closed the door and headed back into the apartment, confused. "Jag--! We have a slight problem."

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not entirely sure what happened, but somehow Gallian is expecting us for dinner tonight."

"Oh great!" Jag slumped down on the bed.

"You're telling me." Jaina sat down next to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do?" 

"I don't know. I don't think we can just up and leave, it would cause to many suspicions."

"I agree. I think we have to go. We can just start our vacation tomorrow I guess." 

"Kriff" Jag mumbled, Jaina laughed which made Jag's heart swell. /_I cannot wait till tomorrow./ _

"Neither can I." Even without the force Jaina seemed to know exactly what Jag was thinking. "Come on."

"Where are we going." 

"Shopping. I need something to wear tonight." Jag groaned as Jaina pulled him through the door.  
"I'm coming out now." Jaina, AGAIN, called from the fresher door.

/_Finally_ / "Good." Jag was, AGAIN, standing in the hallway waiting for her to come out. Jaina had locked him out of the bedroom and the fresher for over an hour. Jaina walked out and he felt his mouth drop. Even though he had "helped" pick out the dress, she still looked stunning. Jaina had in a midnight blue full-length dress. It was a low cut v-neck with crisscrossing straps in the back, and a low waist. Her hair was curled and pulled up so that only a few stands were down, framing her face. _/Well, then again she looks good in an old jumpsuit with grease stains. _/ "Wow."

"You know that's all you've said this entire trip."

"Only because it's true."

"What's true?" Jaina asked, slightly confused.

"That you're beautiful."

"Oh." Jaina blushed a deep red and turned to stare out of the window to keep Jag from seeing. Jag noticed as he wrapped his arm around her waist that the dress back was low, very low. Jaina turned in his embrace and mumbled something into his shoulder.

"What?" 

"I'm sorry." She looked up with her eyes glimmering. 

"For what?"

"For you having to go to this dinner, for you having to be on this mission, for you having to stay in the known regions, away from your family. I'm sorry for everything."

"Jaina I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't stay here if I didn't want to. I'm right were I want to be, with you. Now come, stop crying. You're going to ruin your makeup." He said with a hint of a smile.

Jaina gave a tearful smile, and wiped her eyes. "Sorry."

"Jaina if you say you're sorry again I'll, well, I don't know what I'll do."

Jaina laughed, "Sorry…oops"

"Oh see now you're going to get it."

"Ahh!" Jag started tickling Jaina; they wound up on the sofa with Jag continuing his tickle attack on top of Jaina. "I give, I give, I give!"

"I'll stop as soon as you admit that claw crafts are a hundred times better then x-wings." 

"No way, I-" /Knock Knock Knock/ Jaina used the sudden distraction to push Jag off of her and jumped up.

"I'll get you to admit it one day." Jag said.

Jaina stuck her tongue out at him and walked to the door, while straightening her dress. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Vestre, I'm here to escort you and your husband to Mr. Lark's estate."

"Ah yes of course, just one moment. Cal! Are you ready to go?"

"Yea, just a minute."

Jaina grabbed her bag and slipped on her high heel sandals and met Jag and the door. They stepped out the door together, met up with their driver and headed off down the corridor.   
Jag and Jaina sat in practical silence for the almost 25 minute ride. Their driver opened the door to allow them out. 

When Jaina steped out of the hover limo she let out a small noise of shock. "Kriff! He wasn't kidding when he said estate. This place is huge!"

They were led into the front corridor, where they were then led down many more corridors. Jaina tried to keep track of the directions they were taking, but it was just too much to handle. They finally made it to a large chamber. At the table in the center of the room sat Gallian, when he saw them he stood up. 

"Ah, welcome my friends. Please, won't you have a seat?" Jag's Chiss training kicked in immediately and he pulled out a chair for Jaina and helped her sit. She smiled her thanks as he scooted in the chair.

"Yes, well our previous meetings were very ah…eventful. So I decided to meet here this time in order to be able to speak business without screaming."

_/Business? This cannot be good_. / "That makes sense." /_I guess. /_

"Indeed, but that's for later. Now lets eat." He waved his hand and platter after platter of food was placed on the table. They remained in a comfortable silence with the exception of a few comments.

"So" Gallian began as the dessert was being put out. "I understand that the two of you are…" He was cut off by Aion whispering something to him. "If you'll excuse me for a moment."

After he left Jaina walked over to where Jag was sitting on the opposite side of the table. "What was that about?" 

"I have no idea."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"It's never a good thing when your family says that. Something bad always happens."

"I think something bad is going to happen anyway."  
"What is this all about Aion?"

"Here look at this." Aion shoved a villip in Gallian's hand and it begain to play.

"What is this…?" He stopped when he saw Luke Skywalker open a door and allow the Vestre's in. "What this sith is this!" Gallian exclaimed after realization sunk in.

"That's exactly what I want to know."

"Lock them in there NOW!"

"Yes sir."   
"What is that!" Jaina asked jumping up from her seat. There was a translucent gas filtering into the room.

"Gas!" Jag grabbed Jaina's arm and ran towards the door.

"It's locked! What are we going to do now?"

"I…look the window!" They ran over to the window, but by the time they got there Jaina began swaying on her feet. "Hold on! Just a few more seconds and I'll have us out of here"

"Jag I…I…" Jaina fell to the floor. Jag lunged at her and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Jain…Jay…" He fell to the ground as the gas filled the room.  
End chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jag woke with a pounding headache and dizziness. He slowly raised his head enough to realize that he was lying on a cold metal floor, in a small cell. He began to raise the rest of his body. /My gods does my head hurt. Wait where's… JAINA/ He looked next to him to see a small figure curled up in the corner. "Sticks! Sticks?" He called her by her rouge call sign, just in case their kidnappers didn't know who they were, which was highly unlikely. He gently pushed a few strands of her hair out of her face.

"Kriff my head hurts! What's going on? Ja-Cal?"

"It's me, and we've been captured." He said pulling her on top of him.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." She looked at him smiling when she realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, for that matter he wasn't wearing much of anything. Her cheeks a slight shade of pink when she realized that she wasn't wearing very much either. She attempted to ignore that fact but it became increasing difficult with his tight muscles rippling with every move he made, rubbing up against her.

"Embarrassed?"

"No. Why?"

"You're blushing." He said in a matter of a fact tone.

Jaina cursed herself for her inability to control her emotions, and for Jag being able to read her so well. "No, not embarrassed, it's just awkward, and cold." She shivered slightly as if to reemphasize that fact. He pulled her closer to him and she snuggled closer into his embrace.

"Awkward how?"

"It's hard to explain…it's just awkward."

"Okay? …But you don't mind, do you?"

"Not a bit." She leaned into him and kissed him.

"They ARE watching you know."

"You don't know that." He just looked at her. "Okay so they ARE watching us, so what? …What are we going to do?"

"You mean besides try to escape and stay alive?"

"Thanks again Mr. Obvious."

"I see you're awake."

/_Gods people here like to state the obvious! _/ "Obviously, what do you want?" Jaina called trying to locate where the voice was coming from.

"Ah, that you'll find out later. Now if you look to your left, you'll find ration bars and an assortment of clothing. We do apologize about taking your clothes but we had to maintain security. We assure you that your dignity is still intact."

"Yea, this is real dignified." Jaina said in a dry tone. She slowly stood up and walked over to where the ration bars where. She tossed a few to Jag and also handed him a pair of combat pants, a shirt, and insulated jacket. She quickly got dressed in a similar outfit and scarfed down a ration bar. "Well these definitely aren't the run of the mill kidnappers, are they?"

"They do seem a little…nice."

"Do you feel tired all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I am feeling a little sleepy."

"I get the feeling that those weren't any ordinary ration bars, considering we were just unconscious for who knows how long, and we're already tired." Jaina said yawning.

"Great, come over here."

"Hmm?" Jaina walked over to him and he pulled her on top of him, and they slowly fell into a forced sleep.

Jaina woke in a stiff upright position, looking into a bright light. When she attempted to move she received a painful shock. "OW! Son of sith that hurt!"

"You're telling me. Every time you move, that damn thing shocks me too!" Jag said grimacing slightly. Jaina looked down to see both she and Jag stun-cuffed together to chairs. "Kriff this is not good." She mumbled to herself. "So where are we this time?"

"How am I supposed to know? All I can see are these kriffin' lights!"

"Good point."

"I'm so glad that the two of you found time in your busy schedule to join us." Gallian said coming into their limited view.

_/Yea like we had a choice. _/ "What do you want?"

"Ah ah ah. I think I'll be asking the questions here missy."

_/Missy/_

"First off what are you doing on Corellia?"

"We live here. Is that a crime now? What are you holding us here for? We haven't done anything!"

"What were you doing with Luke Skywalker then, hum?"

"We've never met Luke Skywalker. Why would you think we did?"

"Oh I don't know…possibly the recording we have of you entering an apartment with Skywalker holding the door."

"Umm…"

"Do you still say you've never met him?"

"Fine, we did meet him. We were discussing a proposal with him. The New Republic is willing to grant us immunity if we ship supplies to the Jedi in the galaxy."

"In his apart…what is it Aion?" Aion stepped into the light holding a round cylinder.

/Shavit! That's not…oh it is/ Jaina's eyes widened slightly when realization hit her.

"Now what do we have here?" Gallian picked up the object and started tossing it from hand to hand. "It looks to me like a lightsaber. Now I ask myself what two ordinary people would be doing with a lightsaber. If you think rationally what would someone, with a lightsaber, be doing with the Skywalker's? That answer is simple they're a Jedi. Now which Jedi would be meeting with the Skywalker's personally? The only one of their relatives that happens to be a Jedi, that is still alive, is none other then Jaina Solo. And as it happens the Goddess herself is taking a vacation at the moment. Which leads me to conclude that you're Jaina Solo."

"You could have just said that that's who you believe me to be. I was beginning to bored of that longwinded speech."

"So you admit who you are." Jaina just looked away and remained quite not knowing what to say.

"I'll take it your silence means yes. Now the questions is who are you.

Again if we think rationally,"

"Arrgh! Please don't give us another speech and just say who he is!" /_Oh great Jaina! Just go ahead and admit that we're not who we say we are! Just another wonder thing I inherited from my father, his big mouth._/

Gallian just gave a feral smile. " I was getting to that. Only two people are constantly around the Goddess. Kyp Durron and Jagged Fel. Since Durron is a Jedi and we only found one lightsaber, and the fact that he is still safe on Mon Cal leads us to believe that this is none other then the famous Jag Fel from the unknown regions."

"Whether or not you admit that this is who you are we know it to be true. Your voice matches are 99.8 percent accurate. Take them away!" Four huge men came into their line of vision and hauled them back to their cell.

They were unceremoniously dumped onto the floor. "They're smarter then they look." Jag commented while helping Jaina up.

"That's not a good thing for us."

"I know." Jag pulled Jaina into a hug and they stood like that for some time.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But it'll be okay. It'll be okay, we'll find a way out of this. We always do."

"I love you, Jag." Jaina said into his chest.

"And I you, Jaina, and I you."

Gallian watched as the scene unfolded in Jag and Jaina's cell. "So the Goddess and the Colonel. This is interesting, and it could provide useful."

He rummaged through his desk and pulled out a villip. He stroked it to life and a scared and tattooed face appeared. "Tsavong Lah."

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As had become habit in the past few days, four large men would escort Jag and Jaina to separate freshers, where they were allowed fifteen minutes of shower privileges. They then would be taken to the same room, with all the bright lights, and questioned.

/Well at least if we don't check in Wedge will know something's up…I hope. / Jaina watched as Gallian came in, as usual, but there was something different this time. Instead of his usual bombardment of questions he seemed quit content with just watching them while tossing Jaina's lightsaber from hand to hand.

"What's going on?" Jag whispered to Jaina.

"I have no idea."

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes, while the tension grew, before Jag though of it. "Jaina! Why didn't we think of this before! Just reopen-" But his thoughts were cut short by the lights turning on, illuminating the entire chamber. As their eyes adjusted to the light a blur of motion ran by.

All in the same moment their stun cuffs fell to the floor, and Tsavong Lah had his amphistaff to Jags throat.

"NO!"

"Ah so they all powerful Goddess does have a weakness. I will enjoy killing him, as well as watching you and your brother in a duel to the death."

"My brother is dead! I command you to release him!" Jaina said with more venom then Jag hadn't heard since Hapes.

"You really think so? Now this IS interesting. I had heard that you could feel beings your all-powerful force. Apparently I was misinformed."

_/Jaina you twit, the Force! Gods I'm an idiot/_

"Say goodbye to your paramour. Tsavong Lah moved his amphistaff closer to Jag's throat as Jag mouthed "I love you" to Jaina.

Jaina hardly noticed however, she reopened herself to the Force and felt the familiar sensation of strength flow through her, bringing with them love and courage from her friends, family and Jag.

She reached out and yanked away her lightsaber from a flustered Gallian and ignited at the same time. She pushed Jag down to the ground as she flipped over Tsavong Lah and turned around to parry his first attack.

Jag stood with Tsavong Lah's amphistaff against his throat. His mind however was not aware of anything going on around him, only Jaina. He saw in her eyes the strong resolve and courage she possessed as well as the love for him. He mouthed the words "I love you" expecting them to be his last. In the blink of an eye he saw Jaina's lightsaber ignite and fly into her hand. He felt himself hit the ground the same moment that Jaina flipped over Tsavong Lah parrying his attacks and throwing her own.

They were both a blur of motion impossible to see to the untrained eye. He stood for a moment just watching the elegant grace Jaina possessed while handling the deadly weapon, and the brutal force that Tsavong Lah was putting into his swings, which Jaina was blocking and dodging easily. While he knew Jaina was one of the best pilots the Republic had to offer, if not the best, Jag knew that she was in her prime here and that she was an amazing swordsman and would play a crucial part in the war as well as the Jedi.

A noise brought him out of his reverie, and he noticed for the first time that fifteen or so Peace Brigadiers were standing around the room watching in awe at the battle that was raging in front of their eyes. He quickly formed a plan, before charging the closest Brigadier, knocking them to the ground. Before the man even knew what was happening, Jag had his blaster in his hand and hit him in the head with the butt of the blaster, rendering him unconscious.

Jag had shot half the group before they had a chance to react. He dived behind the chairs he and Jaina had been bound to moments before, as returning fire rained around him. After a few carefully aimed shots there were only two Brigadiers left as well as Gallian and Aion. He watched as Gallian made a hasty retreat with Aion right in his heals, Jag had only managed to shoot one of the Brigadiers before they too, vanished out of site.

He looked back to Jaina not knowing whether to stay with her or go after Gallian. To Jag it looked as if they were both beginning to tire, while the attacks were no lighter, they were not as fast or agile. /_That's odd. Come on Jaina-- we need to get outa here while we still got a chance. /_

/_I'm working on it flyboy. /_

_Jag practically jumped as Jaina's voice sang through his head. /Whoa! What was that/ _

_/Got no clue, now shut up, I'm trying to concentrate. / _

He stood there reading to spring at the smallest amount of danger, he saw Jaina get that far away look she got when ever she used the Force in a large amount, a moment later he felt the ground shake as peaces of the roof come crashing down.

Jaina landed behind Tsavong Lah and swung around barely in time to deflect a powerful swing directed for her head. Tsavong Lah struck time after time with Jaina deflecting each one more defiantly then the first, until the time that they were both a blur of motion.

Jaina deflected a hit, swinging his amphistaff away from his body. She used the moment to lung into his body, which he sidestepped quickly. While Jaina regained her footing Tsavong Lah kicked high, causing Jaina to roll away from him. She jumped back up, regaining her balance as Tsavong Lah struck again.

Jaina kicked out, making contact right above his hip, and causing him to lose balance. Jaina used that to her advantage and swung her lightsaber at his throat. He blocked her swing but not in time to keep her lightsaber from cutting into his left shoulder. He howled in rage making his attacks stronger and quicker.

Jaina barley missed the attack aimed for her head, and, slightly disoriented, she had no way to block the attack that crumpled her to the ground, slicing into her back. She held back a scream as she pushed with the Force, flipping her backwards into a standing position.

He spun around, swinging low at her legs. She jumped up over it, twisting as she went, to make a connection of her foot to his head. She landed using her momentum to block his swing and delivered her own.

He lunged downward at her, which Jaina deflected, using her momentum to spin her around, slashing at his body. He deflected quickly swiveling his amphistaff to be caught in a battle of strength as her lightsaber and his amphistaff boor down on each other.

"You can not beat me you pathetic infidel!"

"You really think you can beat me? You think you can beat a goddess? I'd like to see you try."

"You do not fool me Jeedi. I shall enjoy beating you. I must remember though not to kill you…yet."

"Your sooo comforting, and a little to overconfident in your abilities."

As they continued to twist, turn, and dodge each other Jaina heard a very familiar voice in her head. /_That's odd. Come on Jaina-- we need to get outa here while we still got a chance. /_

Jaina momentarily lost her balance receiving a kick in her stomach, causing her to fall backwards, however she used that movement a turned it into a flip landing a few feet away from Tsavong Lah, while responding to Jag. _/I'm working on it flyboy. /_

_/Whoa! What was that/ _

_/Got no clue, now shut up, I'm trying to concentrate. / _

After a few minutes Jaina felt herself begin to tier. /I cannot do this much longer. A plan…I need a plan. / She flipped over backward avoiding a hit to the head and caught a glimpse of the ceiling. /That's it/ She reached out with force, she pulled lose the ceiling and as it began to crumble she ran towards Jag. She grabbed him by the hand and led him out the door as the ceiling fell onto Tsavong Lah. As soon as they were out of the door Jaina slammed it shut. A few seconds later they heard a loud crash and felt the floor tremble. They both fell to the floor breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Jag asked scooting over to her.

"Oh yea, there's nothing like fighting a Yuuzhan Vong war-master after lack of sleep and food. You should try it sometime, I highly recommend it."

_/Well at least her sarcasm it intact. /_

"I heard that."

"Wh-,"

"SHH!…We have to go! NOW!" She jumped up with the speed and agility normal people should not have. /Well then again she's anything but normal. /

_/Oh shut up and run/_ They ran down the corridor, and Jaina seemed to know where she was going.

"Jaina what's wrong? Where are we going?" Jag gasped out between breaths.

"Brigadiers headed towards the chamber…or cave in." Jaina said with a slight smirk. "And Tsavong Lahs not dead."

"Wait how do you know? I thought you couldn't sense them."

"I can't, I just know he's not dead. And to answer you earlier question, we're headed towards the hanger bay."

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They encountered a few isolated cells of brigadiers, which were easily taken care of. It took them roughly fifteen minutes to reach the hanger bay. Right before they walker into the entrance however, Jaina suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"There are one hundred or more, Yuuzhan Vong in thet room."

"Is there another way out?"

"Not unless you can figure out how to get off of this asteroid."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Jaina looked up at him for a minute before replying. "I want you to find a ship before it's to late. And…and blast off this rock and get back to Mon Cal."

"What about you?" Jag asked letting a small amount of his anxiety show.

Jaina looked down and began to walk towards the door. Jag grabbed her arm and spun her around into his embrace, so that she was looking into his eyes. "I'm not leaving you."

"Jag…please, you have to. If you don't then we'll both die."

"Then we'll take as many of those bastards we can with us."

Jaina gave a small sad smile and nodded. Jag brought her head up and caught her lips in a short fiery kiss, with as much passion as her could muster. When they broke away they looked into each others eyes knowing exactly what they had to do.

They turned and simultaneously walked into total ciaos. They stood there in awe, watching as hundreds shamed ones tackled and defeated the warriors.

/_A revolt! Jag do you know what this means! There's disarray among the classes, and now the warriors have to fight a war on two fronts. We might have a chance of winning this thing after all. _/

"Jeedi!" Before jag could respond a warrior charged them. Jaina ignited her lightsaber, she sidestepped his attack and kicked him in the chest throwing him backwards. In a blur of motion Jaina swung her lightsaber and cleanly cut off his head before he had a chance regain his balance.

When they turned back there attention to the battle the shamed ones had taken out all but eleven of the warriors and more shamed were coming out of the frigate by the minute.

"Okay—so that was easier then we thought. Now all we need to do is," Jaina stopped when she spotted a shamed one coming straight at them. "Urm, hi. Thanks for all your help." Jaina said awkwardly once he reached them.

"No thanks is needed Goddess. You could have easily taken care of them by your self. We are simply happy to help."

/_Goddess, that's right I'm a goddess. I knew that. /_

_/Of course you did sweetheart. /_

_/Shut up. /_

"No I owe you my thanks and gratitude. The gods will always smile upon you," She left the sentence open for him to fill in the rest.

"Ferion." As Jag and Jaina's mouth fell open he smiled. "I take it by your reaction that my disguise was well thought out."

_/That's not very comforting. /_

/_No kidding_ /

"How did you know it was me?" "Do Wedge and Iella know your Yuuzhan Vong?" Jag and Jaina asked at the same time.

"Once we heard that the war master was coming here to collect his prize we worked it out. And no Wedge and Iella do not know, at least not to my knowledge."

"Right. Uh could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course we would do anything in our power to help the goddess and her paramour."

/_Paramour?_ /

/_Yes sweetheart do you have a problem with that?_ /

Jaina covered her mouth in a vain attempt to stifle her laughter at Jag's expression. "Do you know any way of getting out of here?" Jaina asked still giggling slightly.

"Of course, come we must hurry. Here put these on." Ferion had them cloaks, Jaina immediately became serious as rapped the cloak around her self. Ferion led them through the crowd and into the Yuuzhan Vong frigate.

/_This is incredibly unnerving. _/ Jaina thought as they walked through the corridors of the frigate.

/_Yea, no kidding. How do we know that we can trust him? _/

/_We can't. _/

/_Great. _/

"Hurry more warriors will be here soon. You must hurry." Ferion led them through a door where on of the most beautiful Yuuzhan Vong ship sat. "We grew this especially for you, in hope that one day you would grace us with your presence. It is specially made and will only listen to you, or someone else that it has a connection to.

The ship as a beautiful mixture of colors, and was as smooth as any other ship, very uncharacteristic of a Yuuzhan Vong ship.

"Wow."

"Close your mouth dear." Jag said smiling a subtle smile.

"Is it to your satisfaction?" In what would have passed as a hopeful and scared expression.

"Oh Ferion it's beautiful, it will be wonderful. What can I do to repay you?"

"You being here is enough. But you must hurry it will not take long for them to figure out what happened."

"But what about you?"

"Do not worry, we'll be fine." He gave a low bow to Jaina and exited the chamber. Jaina watched for a moment before running up into the ship.

"Jaina you do know how to fly this thing right?" Jag asked following her into the cockpit.

In stead if answering Jaina just pulled the cognition hood over her head. Jag followed suit and dropped into the copilots seat and pulled the cognition hood over his head. He was immediately aware of the ramp closing and the ship beginning to rise off the ground. After a few minutes he became accustomed to the strange feeling of being connected to the ship, and he began to see what the ship was seeing. He saw the ship headed straight for the closed doors, and the Vong battling on the ground.

"How are we going to get through the door?"

In response to his question the ship shuttered slightly and the door erupted into flames.

"Never mind."

The speed through the now open doors into the emptiness of space. The ship was as fast as it looked and was already heading into hyperspace before any coarlskippers could be released.

"Huh." Jaina slumped back into her seat and pulled off the cognition hood.

"Are you all right?" Jag asked kneeling in front of her.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. But we'll have plenty of time to rest later. I've told the ship to make 4 different jumps of different lengths before making the final jump back to Mon Cal just to make sure. It'll take about 6 days all total to get back."

"Can we last that long with nothing?"

"The ship has got enough supplies for a human to survive for almost 6 weeks."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Ferion was telling the truth about this ship. It'll be fine."

Jag nodded his head before standing up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Jaina asked allowing her self to be dragged along by Jag.

"Where ever there's something that will pass for a bed."

"I'm fine Jag. Really."

Jag just glared at her and kept walking; Jaina planted her feet down on the ground refusing to move any farther. Jag wasn't taking no for an answer however and turned around to face her. "Jaina you've just battles the Yuuzhan Vong war master and escaped a peace brigade base. YOU. NEED. TO. REST! You said it your self that we'll have plenty of time on this trip to talk and work things through." When she didn't move her just picked her up and headed for the bedroom. Amazingly she didn't put up a fight and when he looked down he saw her eyelids fluttering trying to fight off sleep. He carefully placed her on what passed for a bed.

He took off her boots and put the on the floor. He looked back up to her and smiled slightly as he gently pushed back her sweet soaked hair and kissed her forehead. As he turned to leave Jaina's hand grabbed his and pulled him down next to her with strength he didn't know she still possessed.

"Jaina what are you doing?"

"Sleeping but only if you promise to get some too."

"What about the ship?"

"It can handle it self."

"Jaina,"

"Shh. Go to sleep." She rapped her arms around him, and placed her head in the crook of his arm. Jag sighed and pulled Jaina closer to him before falling into much needed sleep.

Jaina woke with a start as the ship lurched knocking her to the ground.

"What in all Corellian hells was that?" Jag asked picking him self off the floor.

"I think the ship just came out of hyperspace"

"Where are we?" Jag asked following her into the cockpit.

"Somewhere near Yavin."

"How long were we asleep then?"

"Roughly sixteen hours." Jaina said with a shrug.

"SIXTEEN HOURS! Kriff I don't think I've ever slept that long."

"I wish I could sleep that long all the time."

"It did feel nice." Jag admitted as he watched Jaina put the ship back into hyperspace. She pulled the cognition hood off and turned to face him.

"Come here." He said softly as he held out his hand. Jaina took it smiling slightly as he pulled her into his lap. She snuggled into his embrace feeling comfortable in the safety of his arms.

"This is a…a little-- weird." Jaina paused in between words as Jag kissed her neck.

"What is?" Jag asked not even looking up.

"Um…Just every thing that…happened, being on this ship, being captured, fighting the war master, uh…are you even listening?" Jaina said pushing back from Jag.

"Every thing is a little weird. Fighting the war master, being on this ship. Now can I get back to what I was doing?"

Jaina just smiled shaking her slightly in disbelief. /_Since when is he this straight forward? _/

"Since I almost lost you." Jag said aloud into her neck.

/_You were never about to lose me, I'll always be here in one way or another. _/

"Wait did you say that aloud? Ah, this is so confusing…wait what is this?"

"I don't really know. It's kinda like the link between Luke and Mara though."

"That's all well and good darlin' but I'm not a Jedi."

"You sounded just like Dad there." Jaina said laughing.

He raised his eyebrows and brought his lips to hers. Jaina rapped her arms around his neck, but before she could deepen this kiss he pulled back suddenly.

"But what did they mean by Paramour?"

Laughing Jaina shook her head. "Are you still thinking about that?"

"Yes I'm still thinking about that. Being referred to as a Paramour is not something I would normally take as a complement."

"Aww, it can't be that bad. Come on think about it, if that's what the warmaster AND the shamed ones think then we could work into the hole goddess thing. Which would mean that we would be able to spend more time together, and not just in locked conference rooms." Jaina said getting more excited with each word she said.

"I'm not sure that your father would be to happy with me spending any more time with you then I all ready am."

"I don't care, I'm a goddess and there's nothing he can do about it."

/_I think this Goddess thing is getting to her head. _/

/_I heard that._ /

/_Stay out of my head Solo _/

/_You must like imitating my relatives, now you sound like Aunt Mara. _/

/_Oh be qui_ / But any coherent thought was thrown out the window as Jaina kissed him.

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

/_Jag? _/ Jag woke from where he had fallen asleep and the sound of Jaina voice.

/_What is it Jay? _/

/Come on up, we're about to exit hyperspace, in about five minutes. /

/_Be right there. _/

Jag made his way to where Jaina was sitting in the cockpit. "So what are we going to tell them when we get back?"

"We'll tell them the truth I guess. I don't really see any way around it. How else are we going to explain this ship?"

"Good point." Jag sat down in the copilots seat, waiting to come out of hyperspace to Mon Calamari.

"Coming out of hyperspace." Jag and Jaina watched as the ship reverted it self out of hyperspace.

"Um… Jaina? How exactly do we plan on getting past the squadrons and landing?"

"Umm…I hadn't really thought that far. But we should be all right for now. We're to small and far away to be a threat."

"Ha, Jaina we just kinda came into the middle of a training exercise. Twins Suns is headed this way at full speed, and their s-foils are locked into position."

"Kriff!" Jaina jerked the ship in the opposite direction despite its complaints. Thankfully the ship was fast enough to at least avoid the x-wings.

/_Kyp! Kyp it's me, us, Jag and I. Would you please stop trying to kill us! _/

/_Jaina! What the kriff happened to you! We could feel your distress a few days ago, and with the report…. Your mother is in a nervous wreck and Wedge practically put Han in house arrest. _/

/_It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get back, if y'all don't shoot us down first._ /

/_Oh right, sorry._ /

"What's going on?" Jag asked staring out of the view port as the x-wings slowed down, and came into an escort position around them.

"Kyp."

/_Jaina, follow us in. You're clear to land at the special ops docking bay_. /

/_Right. _/

_/Wedge will be waiting. /_

_/Thanks Kyp. /_

_/No prob Goddess, glad to see you in one piece. /_

Wedge was sitting at his desk going over a report from the Corellian sector when a captain came in.

"Sir, we've just gotten a transmission from Durron. He's bring in a Yuuzhan Vong ship, he says the goddess is on it."

"Jaina! Did you give them permission to land?" He asked jumping up from his desk grabbing his comlink.

"Yes sir, the special ops docking bay. Colonel Celchu is headed there now."

"Thank you!" Wedge yelled behind him as he sprinted for the docking bay.

He activated his comlink and typed in a number he new by heart.

"Antilles."

"Iella, Jaina and Jag are back there headed to the special opts docking bay."

"I'll be right there."

"Solo here." A gruff voice replied as he typed in a different number.

"Han, Jaina and Jag are back. Special opts docking bay."

"Whoa! I'll be there in 5 minutes. Solo out."

He rounded the last corner as he called the last person. "Solo." Came back a very hushed voice.

"Leia sorry to interrupt your meeting but Jaina and Jag are back, special opts docking bay, just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you, tell Jaina I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Right, Antilles out."

Wedge walked into the docking bay just in time to see both Iella and Han rush into the door.

"I wondered how long it would take y'all." Came Tycho's voice from the corner.

"I wouldn't be able to keep Han from being here even if I wanted to." Wedge said walking over to his good friend.

"Your probably right." Tycho said as Han and Iella reached them.

They stood in a relative silence until they heard the door open. Han hoped that it would be Leia, but was secretly disappointed as Winter come running through the door.

"Winter! What are you doing here?" Tycho asked as he ran towards her.

"You really think that I was going to miss this? Not after all the reports that we've been getting. Hi Han, Wedge, Iella." She said as she reached the crowd.

They fell into a light pleasant chat until Iella screamed out. "Look there it is!"

They broke through the Mon Cal atmosphere with ease as they slowed their descent. As they got closer to the special ops docking bay Twin Suns broke off and headed back out to patrol.

/_Thanks Kyp _/

/_No problem, good luck_/

/_Jedi don't believe in luck. _/

/_Yea, but Solo's do. _/

They landed and pulled off the cognition hoods. Jaina looked out of the view port at the small crowd waiting them. "Mom's not here." She said with a sad smile, almost to herself.

"Hey, you all right?"

"Yea, it's just she's never here. It's no big deal, I understand she has a job to do…and so do I. We'd better go."

They walked towards the ramp and, as Jaina was reaching to open it, Jag stopped her.

"Jaina wait. I just…I just want one more minute of this. Of us, being alone, being ourselves, no games or charades, just us."

Jaina turned around and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm going to miss this."

"Me too."

"As much as I hate to say it, we better go. Wedge is starting to get impatient."

"Right, endless questioning, oh joy! This is going to be so much fun."

Jaina smiled as she opened the ramp. She walked down in putting her Goddess face in place. She got maybe two steps off the ramp before two strong arms lifted her up off the ground in a hug.

"Hey Dad. Urgh…Dad you're squashing me." Jaina said turning a slight shade of red.

"Oh sorry, sweetheart. It's just that while you were gone we started getting reports about the Peace Brigade capturing you. And somehow I'm getting the feeling that those weren't fictional." He said, putting her back on the ground.

"I'm fine Dad, I'll tell you all about it later."

Before Han could reply Tycho and Winter came up to them. "Winter!" Jaina squealed her name like she did when she was four and threw herself into Winter's arms.

"Hello, my darling. My, I swear you're getting prettier by the day."

Jaina's cheeks flushed slightly as she pulled back. "Oh I'm sure, endless hours of flight and no shower for almost seven days. I'm just beautiful."

"Well it's definitely Jaina."

"Hey Tycho." Jaina said hugging someone who was like an uncle to her growing up.

"I'm glad your okay."

"Thanks." She said pushing back. "This is just like old times. _/except Jace and Ani aren't here/_ Where's Mom?"

"She got caught in a meeting."

"Oh." Jaina looked over to where Jag was standing to see Iella practically hanging off him.

/_Having problems? _/

/_Help. _/

/_Baby. _/

Jaina walked over to them and hugged Wedge. "Hey Wedge. Iella?" She placed her hand on Iella's back. "Iella are you all right?"

"You'll have to forgive her, we just talked to Syal and Myri a little while ago, and then with the two of you missing, well lets just say that it's been one hell of a week."

"I understand, trust me."

"I'm sorry Jaina, my emotions got the best of me."

Instead of replying Jaina just moved forward and embraced Iella.

Leia ran towards the docking bay where Jaina was landing. She had gotten away from here meeting as quickly as possible and headed straight to the hanger. When she got there she saw Jaina and Iella hanging off each other for dear life. She gently brushed Jaina with the force, Jaina's head snapped off Iella's shoulder and she looked straight at Leia and smiled. She gently pushed away from Iella and slowly and purposely headed towards Leia. As their rocky relationship began to mend, Jaina and Leia had become closer then they ever had, but they still had a long way to go. Jaina then did something unexpected, yet wonderful, she opened herself up completely to Leia.

Leia was suddenly overwhelmed with feelings of grief, regret, joy, love, and forgiveness. Jaina's pace sped up with each step, so that the last few feet she was practically running. They embraced for a long time with neither of them saying anything, just holding each other.

"You made it." Jaina finally said barely able to keep her emotions in check.

"Of course I did sweetie, oh I missed you."

"I missed you too mom."

"Thank you." Leia said and Jaina just smiled in response not being able to think of anything else to say.

"Hey sweethearts, everything okay?" Han asked coming up behind them.

"Perfect." They both replied at the same time, and started laughing.

"Um…while I had the chance I wanted to know…"

/_Come on Jaina, just ask your parents out to dinner. _/

/_Easier said then done. _/

_/It's not THAT hard. /_

_/I'll ask if you come. /_

_/Jaina, maybe that's not the bes-/_

_/Great/ _When Jaina refocused on what was going on in front of her she saw her parents staring at her.

"The force?", "What did you want to ask us?" Han and Leia both said at the same time.

"Yea, well umm, I really don't know why this is so hard but do y'all want to go to dinner with Jag and I tonight?"

Laughing Han replied, "That's what you wanted to ask? Gods I was expecting it to be some life altering matter." He pulled her to himand rubbed her head."

"Sure kiddo, where do you and the kid want to eat?"

"My place, 1900?"

"Sure, we'll be there. Do you need us to bring anything?" Leia asked following Han and Jaina out of the hanger bay.

"No I've got it handled, see you then." Jaina extracted herself out of Han's grip and started walking back to the hanger bay.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sure that Wedge needs to debrief us."

"That's fine sweetie, we'll see you tonight." Leia dragged a protesting Han back up the hallway as Jaina reentered the hanger bay.

"Jay, I'm still not sure this is the best idea." Jag said a few hours later as they were making dinner.

"There is no way that you're leaving me alone this the endless questions that my father will no doubt ask."

"I understand that, but I don't think your father likes me as much as he acts like he does."

"He likes you, trust me. If he didn't you would know it."

"If you say so."

"What are you afraid of him?" She asked walking up to stand barely an inch away from him.

"When it's Han Solo? Yes." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You just made a joke. Didn't you?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe." She said in a whisper, as he pulled her head up and kissed her. Jaina ran her hands up over his chest to his shoulders before wrapping them around his neck. He began to run his hands down her back /Knock Knock Knock. /

"Ugh. Have I ever told you about the impeccable Solo timing?"

"That one I think I figured out on my own."

"Uh…I guess I have to go get the door." Jaina said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I take it that's your subtle way of telling me to get the door." Jaina looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes and with her lower lip stuck out slightly. Her kissed her temple and pushed her farther into the kitchen. "I'll get the door." He saw her grin as he walked to the door. Shaking his head he open the door to find someone whom he had not expected.

"Masters Skywalker, I was not aware that you would be joining us tonight."

"Han invited us, if that's all right."

"No, no, it's no trouble at all. In fact Jaina and I need to talk to you. But later, please, come inside."

"Where's Jaina?"

"She's in the kitchen."

"Is that such a good idea?" Mara asked sitting down on the couch.

"I heard that!" They heard shouted from the kitchen.

Chuckling Jag sat down on the arm of a chair. "I don't think even she could mess this up."

"Kriff!" They once again heard from the kitchen.

"Never say never." Luke said chuckling from next to Mara.

"I'll be right back." Jag walked into the kitchen to find Jaina fanning the air around the oven. "What happened?"

"How should I know? The timer rang and I open the stupid door and smoke came pouring out. I swear this thing is out to kill me."

"Somehow I think we should have gone out for dinner."

"Hey!" Jaina attempted to take a swing of his shoulder but he sidestepped her and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to him so that she was flush against him with her hands on his shoulders.

They stayed that way until they heard someone clear their voice, causing them to jump back from each other. They looked at the door to see Leia standing there, not even attempting to hide her smile. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Mom! When did you get here?" She asked extracting her self from Jags grasp to give her mother a hug.

"Just a second ago. Luke let us in and we smelled smoke so I came to make sure every thing was all right. It looks as if everyone is all right, but the food could use a little work."

"There you are." Han said walking into the small room, that was getting more crowded by the minute. "What's burning?"

"Gods! You'd think that you people have never seen food before!"

"Oh we've seen food before, we just haven't seen this." Jag said pointing towards the food.

Jaina threw him a glare and Han took it as the sign that it was time to get out of there. "Come on kid, lets get outta here before she plans her revenge." Han said throwing his arm around Jag's shoulders.

"It's not that funny mom!" Jaina said to a still laughing Leia after Han and Jag left.

"Oh you're no fun." Jaina stuck her tongue out at her and looked around the kitchen.

"Dad took my chef away."

"Well let's see what we can do." Leia said moving forward to take the "biscuits" out of the oven.

Jaina just stared at her. "Mom this is US we're talking about here. You do realize this?"

"Do y'all want some help?" Mara asked entering the kitchen.

"Great, we have to worst cooks around trying to make a decent meal."

"Ah come on. I think a Jedi Master, a chief of state, and an x-wing captain can at least make SOMEHTING eatable."

"Nah!" They all said at the same time before bursting out with laughter.

"Oh no. They only laugh like that when they're planning on doing something." Luke said looking at the door where inside three women were cracking up.

"Knowing Jaina she's probably thinking up someway to torture us." Han said looking down at his hands.

Laughing Jag handed each of them a glass of Corellian Whiskey. "You too look like you could use this."

"Where did you get this! It's practically impossible to find now days!"

"Uncle Wedge."

"Ah must be good to be the general of a famous General."

"It must be good to be the daughter of the famous Han Solo, and the niece of the famous Jedi Master." Jag said smiling slightly and taken a sip from his own whiskey.

"Well, what's this?" Han said in mock wonder. "The kid does have a sense of humor after all."

"We're all going to need a sense of humor after they get done with dinner." Luke said grimacing.

They heard a large crash and more laughing come from the kitchen. "Was it such a good idea to leave them alone in there?" Jag asked looking towards the door.

"Kid, I wouldn't go in there if you paid me."

"So what did you and Jag do after we left? How did you wind up with that Vong ship? Is it Vong? " Mara asked while getting the rest of the food.

"Umm…we we're kinda captured."

"You were WHAT!"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you after dinner."

"Fine, but I'm not letting you leave this room until you tell me what the surge of energy was, after you reopened your self to the Force."

"Oh, it was nothing, I was just fighting Tsavong Lah." She said getting plates out of the cabinet and walking into the main room.

Leia and Mara stood with their mouths hanging open for a moment before rushing into the other room intending to interrogate Jaina. However that thought vanished as they saw an amazing site; Han, Luke and Jag all setting the table, seemingly willingly.

"Wow! How did you manage this?" Mara asked still standing in the doorway.

" Simple, Jag, you just threaten to call his little sister and tell him what all he's been doing for the last few years. Dad, you just threaten to paint the _Falcon_ pink. And Uncle Luke, you just threaten to tell Wes Janson what he wears to bed."

"She has skills." Mara said chuckling.

"She learned from the best." Leia said next to her.

"I'm still here you know." Jaina said dryly from the other side of the room.

"I can't believe my own daughter would turn on me like this." Han mumbled to Luke.

"I heard that."

"That's because your ears are too sensitive."

"Watch it, because if you don't I'll make you eat one of my biscuits.

"Oh yea?" He asked walking up to stand in front of her.

"Yea." She said fighting a smile as she climbed on a chair so that she was taller then him. He smiled a mischievous smile before he slung her over his shoulder.

"Ahh! Daddy out me down!"

"Promise not to pain the _Falcon_ pink?"

"Yea, yea, yea. Just put me down!" She said pounding on his back.

"If you say so." He dropped her unceremoniously onto the couch. She looked up at him with a glare. "Hey you said to put you down."

She got up to see the barely-hidden smiles of Luke, Mara, Leia and Jag. "All right all right, now can we PLEASE eat? I'm starving."

Dinner went as well as expected with the Solo's and Skywalker's. There were only minimal threats and no injuries. After they had finished eating Jag and Jaina cleared the table as the rest of them went into the main room. Jag and Jaina entered the room and sat together in a chair that was really only made for one.

"Well I suppose your all wanting an explanation." Jaina said after a few minutes of casual conversation.

"It would be nice, yes." Mara said from the couch.

"Well, after you left, we made our way back to our apartment and started packing, intending to move into your apartment in order to take a much-needed vacation. But, of course, a messenger came to our door and told us that Gallian was expecting us for dinner. So we went to dinner, and somehow they found out what we were doing there, and sealed all the doors. They filled the room with gas and we passed out."

"When we woke up, we were in a cell." Jag said taking over. "They took us to a room with these blinding lights. They did the same thing for I guess about four days; we would be taken to the same room, interrogated, and then thrown back into our cell. I guess about the fifth day we went back into the same room, but no one asked us anything. They just stood there watching. In the course of about 30 seconds the entire room lit up, we were released, and I had an amphistaff up against my throat. Jaina fought with him, by him, I mean Tsavong Lah, while I took down all but three of the Peace Brigadiers. She brought the roof down and we ran out of there."

"We headed to the hanger and found a revolt." Jaina said taking over again. "The shamed ones were taking down all the warriors. Our contact as it turns out was a Yuuzhan Vong. He helped us to the ship we came back in. He said that they had grown it especially for me and that it was an honor to meet me. We got out of there and jumped to hyperspace. And well you know the rest."

"Well, it sounds as if you had an interesting couple of weeks." Luke said being the first to find his voice.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so glad that you're okay." Leia said barely controlling her emotions.

"Thanks mom."

They fell into an easy conversation talking about the events that had taken place in the last few days. Jaina figured that it was getting late and that she needed to talk to Luke before they got so tired that they all fell asleep.

"Uncle Luke? Could I talk to you? Privately?"

"Sure Jaina. What's wrong?" Luke asked once they were in the kitchen.

"Well, while I was fighting the warmaster something strange happened. It's all most like what you and Mara have. But I've never heard of a non-force sensitive being able to do it. Jag and I can somehow communicate to each other through the Force."

"I have to admit Jaina that this is incredibly rare, but you and Jag do have a link to each other. I really have no way to explain it other then it's a gift from the Force. I've only read of one other time that this has happened. It was during the clone wars and it was between a Senator from Naboo and a Jedi. But that's all the information that it gave. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help to you."

"No it's all right I was just curious…and a bit confused to tell the truth."

"I'm sure." He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I know it took me a while to get used to always having Mara in my head. But now I can't imagine living without it."

"Thanks Uncle Luke." She hugged him before walking back into the other room.

About two hours later every one had left and Jaina was lying in her bed. She was utterly exhausted, yet no sleep came. She just kept thinking about Jag and how this was there first night apart in almost 3 weeks. /_Gods I miss him and it's only been an hour since I last saw him. _/ With in a split second she had made up her mind and was getting out of bed. She grabbed her robe and put on her slippers before silently walking out into the hall. She got to Jag's room and reached out to him.

/_Jag? _/

/_Jaina? What's wrong? _/

/_Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. Can I come in? _/

/_You're here! _/ The door opened to reveal a very tired looking Jag. "Couldn't sleep either?"

He shook his head and stepped aside to let her in. Jaina walked over to his bunk and sat down, he followed her over and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into him and was asleep with in minutes. He looked down at her to see her sleeping peacefully and smiled. Her leaned her down onto the bed and laid down next to her and fell asleep immediately.

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sharr and Piggy had been waiting in a conference room for over three hours now. They had arranged to have a meeting with the great one herself that morning to discuss the "new developments" she had been talking about. After about an hour of waiting they had figured that she was just being her annoying Goddess self and again after about two hours they had figured that she had overslept due to the long couple of weeks she had had. However after three hours they figured that she had forgotten, and when she didn't answer her comm they started to get worried.

"Perhaps we should check her quarters. It's not like her not to answer her comm., she could still be asleep and just not have heard it." 

"With reflexes like hers and her Jedi training, that's very unlikely, but I agree. We should at least check." As they headed to Jaina's quarters they passed a somewhat flustered Wedge Antilles and Han Solo.

"Generals." Sharr said with the tip of his head. "We were wondering if either of you had seen Jaina? She didn't show up for our meeting this morning and she's not responding to her comm. We're headed for her quarters now." 

"You'll have no luck, she's not there." Han said beginning to get a little concerned.

"Perhaps she's at the mess, or in the simulators." Piggy said trying to think of the areas where Jaina typically is.

"We already looked in the mess and Tycho's looking in the simulators." Wedge said leaning back against the wall. "She spends a lot of her free time on the roof with,"

"Jag." Han growled out cutting Wedge off before heading down the corridor at a steady march, with a confused Wedge, Sharr, and Piggy behind.

Jaina woke up in Jag's warm embrace without a care in the world, at least until she felt the distinctive signature of her father through the force. And he was angry, very angry. /uh oh/

Jaina and Jag both sat straight up in bed as an angry Han Solo came bursting through the door, followed by Wedge, Piggy, and Sharr.

"The meeting!" Jaina exclaimed hitting herself in the head.

"And just what exactly were you doing young lady? Just because on this mission you were PRETENDING to be married does not give you permission to act like a married couple now! And you, when exactly did I give you permission to touch my daughter?" Han said not even hearing her comment.

"Permission? What makes you think either of us needs permission? Dad, this isn't your decision to make, it's mine. For the first time since this war started I'm doing what I want. I'm doing this for me, and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me."

"Jaina Solo…"

/He's really starting to bug me. / She leaned up against Jag and put her head on his shoulder.

/Give him a break Jaina; he's just trying to protect his little girl. /

/I thought we had already established the fact that I'm not his little girl anymore. And who said that I needed his protection in the first place, I've done all right. I'm still alive; that's got to count for something. /

/Jaina, it's just the mindset of all fathers and their little girls. I know that my father acted exactly like this when Charith brought home her first serious boyfriend. Are fathers are very much alike despite the fact that they hate each other. / 

/I'd like to see their reactions if someone told them that. /

/Who ever told them wouldn't live long enough to see their reactions. /

Jaina laughed slightly, however it was enough to cause Han to come out of his rambling long enough to look over at her. "Jaina Solo, I fail to see the humor in this situation."

"It's nothing dad, just something that Jag just said to me." All of the confused looks around the room made Jaina laugh even harder, just angering Han further.

"Well would you like to share it with the rest of us?"

"Hmm…oh, that's right, you don't know, do you?"

"Know what Jaina?" Wedge asked from the back of the room, where he was standing quietly with Sharr and Piggy.

"Oh, didn't we mention it in the briefing?"

"We haven't had our briefing yet." Sharr muttered to Piggy.

She threw a cross between a glare and an apologetic look towards them. " Jag and I have a force bond of sorts. Kinda like what Jace and me have…had, or what Luke and Mara have. It's kinda hard to explain, we don't even know what it is, neither does Uncle Luke…we can just talk to each other through the force. I don't really know how…but we just can."

Han stood with his mouth open as Wedge began to pull him out of the room. "Thank you." Jaina mouthed as Wedge left the room, and he just nodded and smiled slightly in return.

"Jaina, I believe we need to discuss this, I am assuming that this is the new development you were talking about."

"Oh, um, actually no. But this is something we should talk about. If you would, um, leave so I can get dressed."

"Oh! Right, sorry. We'll meet you in thirty minutes in the conference room right around the corner from your office. Jag, you should come as well." With that Sharr and Piggy left leaving only Jag and Jaina once again.

"Well that was interesting." Jag commented as the door finally closed. 

"Definitely." She looked around for a minute before she started to pull the covers off. "We better get up and get ready." 

As Jaina and Jag walked down the hallway they kept a formal amount of space between each other, due to the goddess scheme. Jaina led the way towards the conference room until Wes Janson intercepted their course.

"Well hello goddess, colonel. What a surprise running into the two of you, together." 

"Oh yes, what a surprise, to find two members of Twins Suns in the Twin Suns officer corridor."

"I heard that you two had a busy morning." He said with a knowing grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jaina said becoming slightly flustered.

"Well about thirty minutes ago I ran into General Antilles escorting a shell-shocked Han Solo out of your room." He said pointing to Jag. "Now I have to ask my self what would Han Solo be doing in Fel's room? The last I heard of the matter was that a still very quite Han Solo was taken back to his room by a very amused Mistress Solo and Master Skywalker." 

"Number one, you've known my family for years, use their real names. Two, as Yuuzhan Vong goddess I forbid you from ever talking about this again. Third, I still owe you for those wonderful fashion choices you picked out for me on Corellia." With that she left a slightly amused and worried Wes Janson in the hall as she walked down towards the conference room, with a chuckling Jag following.

As soon as they reached the conference room Jaina walked right in and flopped down on a chair as Jag closed the door behind him. When Sharr gave Jag a questioning glance jag responded with one word, "Janson"

"Ah, yes well, Jaina we've had some interesting developments over the past few days. Besides this new connection you have with Jag, we have been getting reports in saying that the Vong are not only believing that you're their goddess, but that also you have a type of courtesan, or so to speak." 

"Paramour actually." Jag said with a slight grimace. 

"How do you…never mind I don't want to know."

"It's actually the thing we wanted to talk to you about. While we were escaping we had the help of a shamed one and he kept going on about how it was an honor to help the goddess and her paramour blah, blah, blah. So we or I was thinking that we could incorporate Jag into the goddess scheme. The only problem is that we need to make sure that my Dad doesn't find out about this."

Chuckling slightly Piggy replied, "Ah yes, if that was his reaction for something as simple as staying the night together, I don't want to know what his reaction is going to be when he finds out what we have set up." 

"Do I really want to know what this is going to be?" Jag said visually shrinking down into his seat.

"Oh trust me, the two of you are going to love this immensely." Sharr said sharing and scheming glance with Piggy.

"I seriously don't like this! I have too much as it is!" Jaina said as she angrily packed her few belongings.

"You mean you don't want to live with me?" Jag said feigning hurt as he wrapped his arms around her. "You do realize though that we're being ordered to so something that most couples have to sneak around to accomplish."

"No, I know, and it's not that. It's just that I don't deserve any of this." She said turning around in his arms momentarily forgetting her packing. "I love the fact that we're going to be sharing quarters it's just that I would be just as happy living in your quarters. I have a big enough room as it is, and now they're giving me bigger ones. All of that space could be used for something so much more useful."

"Jaina, I don't know of anyone who deserves it more. You give and give of yourself until there's nothing left to give, if not you then who? And you always have the power to say no."

"I can't, as much as I may not like it, and as I don't want to be away from my pilots, it makes sense. It would help promote the goddess scheme if I'm living in the officers quarters, plus living with you can't be all bad."

"Really, you think so?" He pulled her closer so that they were only an inch apart, before pushing her back suddenly. "You need to finish packing."

She turned back around sticking her tongue out at him as she went.  
End Chapter 12

Okay well there you go, tell me what you think. Oh and also if you couldn't tell the trend I'm writing a few happy posts, full of mush and family feuding…Call it the calm before the storm.

Next post: Jag and Shawnkyr


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The last of Twin Suns had landed in the hanger bay, and Jag was jumping out of his claw craft and headed towards Jaina's ship, when a lone figure stopped him.

"Colonel Fel, could I have a moment of your time?" Shawnkyr asked.

"Certainly. If you would excuse me for just one moment though?" Jag ran over to Jaina's X-wing as the hatch popped open and Jaina began to crawl out. She was about half way down the ladder when Jag grabbed her and gently set her down to the ground.

"I love being able to do that."

"You? Mr. Uptight in public? But I do have to admit that that's a nice way to get out of an x-wing. I'll have to recommend that to Wedge. Now are you just enjoying being able to hold me, or do you need to tell me something?"

"Oh right, Shawnkyr wants to talk to me, and then I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner? And I mean a real dinner, not just in the mess. I've already got permission from Wedge, that is if you want to go." 

"I'd love to, I needed an excuse to wear something my mom bought me this morning any way."

"You went shopping? Why am I afraid to ask?"

"Yeah, this morning my mom took me out shopping. She used the excuse that I needed more things for my room, well our room. Anyway we somehow wound up in the clothes department, with her putting all these things in my arms saying that I need more than jumpsuits and Jedi robes."

"That sounds…um…fun? Did your mom even let you pick anything out?" 

"I'll tell you about it later, but at the moment it looks as if Shawnkyr is becoming impatient, and that's saying something for a Chiss. Now go." With that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pushing him in Shawnkyr's direction and sauntering out of the docking bay.

Jag watched her walk off to meet with her father, before walking back over to Shawnkyr. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to discuss your relationship and living conditions with Lieutenant Colonel Jaina Solo."

/Just like Shawnkyr, straight to the point. / Jag tipped his head slightly and led Shawnkyr into a nearby briefing room. "What would you like to discuss about it?"

"Sir, you are already aware of my opinion to yours and Colonel Solo's relationship, so I do not feel the need to reiterate myself. However the use of you in this pathetic Goddess scheme is totally ridiculous! You are an elite commander in the Chiss military, not some hand servant waiting on her every whim. Sir, I should not have to say this again but IT. IS. TIME. TO. GO. HOME."

Jag, not at all surprised at her thoughts, but surprised at her method of expressing her views. "You're right. It's time for YOU to go. You should take the squadron home, but I'm staying here."

Shawnkyr stood with her mouth open for a fraction of a second before replying. "You're willing to stay with these rebels, to fight a losing war? Willing to throw away everything you've ever worked for? If you stay here against orders then you'll more than likely be giving up your commission, giving up your oath and won't be able to return to Chiss space."

"I'll be giving all that up to be with those that I care about. To help protect them and the rest of the galaxy while I still can. Sooner, rather then later this war IS going to reach the Chiss, our only hope is that we can take out as many Vong as we can now. I wish you would stay Shawnkyr, the New Rebublic needs you. I need you. But it's your decision, I'm staying here and the only thing I ask is that you'll give the choice to those in the squadron whether they stay or not and that you'll notify me when you have made a decision." With that Jag walked out of the room and headed down the corridor. 

As Jaina walked away from the hanger bay Han was waiting by the door. "Hey dad, what brings you down here?" She asked as they started down the corridor.

"Just thought I'd say hi, give your new place the old dad inspection, and drop off some stuff your mother bought that you 'just had to have'." 

"UH…Mom--… ah, whatever, I could actually use your help while your over."

"Sure sweetheart, not sure there's anything I can do that you can't, but I'll help anyway." 

"Thanks, it's just the garbage disposal, it's acting up a little and I really don't want to bother anyone about it, plus it won't take very long to fix anyway. "

"No problem, but we do need to stop by home for a minute to pick up your stuff." When they walked in, they saw shopping bag after shopping bag, with Leia sifting through them all.

"Oh, Jaina, I'm glad you're here, I found of few other things for your apartment while you were on patrol, and you forgot a few things earlier." 

"Um…thanks. But what am I supposed to do with all of this? I mean, I'm still going to be moving around, and in a full scale evacuation I'm not going to be able to get all of this." 

"You'll leave everything here, and if someone else moves into your room then your father and I will move your stuff and put it into storage."

"All right mom. Well, since you bought it all, do you want to come over and at least help organize it?" 

"Sorry sweetie, but Luke needs my help with something." 

"No problem, I'll see you later mom." Jaina and Han picked up the bags and headed out the door. A little over halfway to Jaina's apartment, Han saw that Jaina wasn't carrying anything, instead the bags were just floating next to her.

"Cheater. I thought you weren't supposed to do that anyway."

"We're not…but…well."

"Don't worry, I won't tell." 

She smiled before typing in the entrance code to allow them in. "Wow!" Han mumbled as he set the bags down in the large sitting room off the entrance hall. As he looked around he saw a dining area, a kitchen, and three doors, which he assumed to be an office and bedrooms. /Wow, the kids got it made. This is almost as big as our apartment on Coruscant. /

"I'd be comfortable in Jag's quarters." Jaina said picking up on his thoughts. 

"You'd better not be spending to much time in those quarters." Han said with a glare. "How serious are you two any way? He's not hurting you or anything? Cause I swear if he is I'll-"

"Daddy! Jag would never hurt me, he loves me to much, and I love him." Jaina's eyes widened in surprise as she realized what she had said. /Sweet Force! Did I just say that? Love him?…I love him/

"What did you just say?" Han said eyeing her warily.

"I, I think I love him. No, I know I love him."

"Huh, I was afraid you said. Come here." Han led he over to a large overstuffed chair and pulled her down on top of him, like he had so many times when she was upset. "I know how much Jag means to you, and as much as I hate to admit it, the kid is growing on me. In a lot of ways he reminds me of myself at that age, well, once you get him relaxed."

"And that's what scares you?" Jaina said softly from his shoulder.

"That and the fact that no matter what happens or how old you get you'll always be my little girl."

"I know, daddy."

"But I swear he does one thing…."

"He won't daddy…don't worry."

They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the moment of peace before Han spoke up. "So, what about that garbage disposal of yours?"

"Oh right, could you take those bags to the back room while I grab some tools?" Jaina asked standing up and pointing to the mound of bags.

"No fair! You got the easy job!"

"That's the point, Goddesses never do manual labor."

"Yea, yea, yea." Han mumbled before grabbing as many bags as he could and heading towards the bedroom. Jaina went over to the closet trying to find the tools they'd need. "JAINA SOLO!" /Not again…what did I do this time/

"Yea, Dad?" Han came out of the bed carrying a pair of boxers that were clearly not hers. /Ah, Kriff! This was so not the way I had planned on telling him. /

"Okay, dad, take a deep breath and put those down." Jaina slowly walked toward him, as if he were about to explode.

"I'm going to kill him!" Han growled out, as he started towards the door.

"Daddy, no!" Jaina said standing in his path. "This isn't want you think, I promise. And what happed to 'this kid reminds me of myself at that age'?"

"Well at the moment he's reminding me a little to much of myself."

"But this REALLY isn't what you think…" Just then a fuming Jag Fel came barreling into the apartment, but stopped dead when he saw Jaina and her father. At the look that Han gave him all of his anger soon became fear.

/You have really lousy timing. /

/I'm beginning to agree with you. /

As Han took a step forward Jag took a step back, and Jaina knew if they kept this up for much longer then Jag would hit the wall, causing serious problems. /Mom/

/Yes sweetie? Oh, do you happen to know where your father is? He's putting off some very…angry emotions. /

/He's right here. Do you think that you could come over here please? Bring Luke and Mara if you can. /

/Sure. What's wrong/

/Long story. /

When she withdrew from her mother she noticed that Jag was almost pressed up against the wall with Han closing in. /Kriff/ Jaina grabbed Han with the force keeping him firmly in place.

"Jaina Solo, you let me go this instant!"

"Not until you promise to calm down."

"After what I just found I don't think so." 

"You didn't find anything! You're just jumping to conclusions again."

"Then why don't you clarify things for me?"

"I will as soon as Mom, Luke, and Mara-" 

"Are here." Mara said walking in through the door. "What's so important? You interrupted my nap."

"That's what I'd like to know." Han said indignantly from where he was still be held by Jaina. Jaina released her hold and walked over to stand next to Jag.

"Okay, well, you remember when we told you about Corellia? Well we left out a small detail. It's what our meeting with Sharr and Piggy was about, the Yuuzhan Vong have somehow gotten it into there thick sculls that because Jag and I spend so much time together, and because a goddess doesn't date, that Jag is, well, my Paramour. So Sharr and Piggy got it into their big heads to make Jag part of the Goddess scheme and that we should move in together. Hence the new quarters, hence the two bedrooms. Two dad, count 'em! Two bedrooms for two people. It's really the same thing as it was before except that we're just sharing a kitchen and sitting area, it's not to much different then a dorm."

"Then what was his stuff doing in your room?"

"His stuff was in there, because that's HIS room."

"Oh, um, about this Paramour…I'm confused." Han said in a slightly softer voice. 

"About what Han? Jag and Jaina are dating. The Vong think Jaina is Yun Harla and Goddesses don't date. So they come up with own explanation of Jag's almost constant presence. It's that simple." Mara said still agitated by being woken up from her nap. 

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for several more minutes with Han grumbling to himself before Leia stood bringing Han with her. "Well, we'd better get going, we're having dinner with Wedge and Iella tonight so we'll see you later." Leia's eyes met Jaina's for a moment, and she felt more then saw Jaina's smile.

"Well I suppose we should go too. G'night Jaina, Jag." Luke said dragging a half-asleep Mara with him.

Once the door had closed they both let out a breath that neither of them had realized they were holding. "Well, that went better then it could have. Dad could be lying in the med-bay from a heart attack…or he could have just shot you on the spot."

"Your so very comforting. Um…Jaina when you said that he went into my room, um, Jaina, my room IS your room."

"I know and I never said that it wasn't my room. I just said that it was your room, which it is."

Jag shook his head and looked around the room as if expecting something else bad to happen. /I have a bad feeling… / 

"Please don't say that. Every time someone says that around a Solo something bad usually DOES happen."

"I never actually said anything."

"Doesn't mean I didn't hear it. So what did Shawnkyr want to talk about?"

"Nothing important." Jag said turning around and heading towards the kitchen.

"Jag, I know you well enough to tell when you're not telling me something."

"Jaina, really it's nothing."

"Jag, please tell me." Jaina gently put her hand on his arm. "It was about me, wasn't it?"

"It was really nothing." He said sighing, but when he looked at her she gave him a look that said, 'You're not getting out of it that easy'. "Shawnkyr just doesn't like our living conditions, or that I'm not commanding, and my new status in the Goddess ploy." 

"Well I agree with two of those." When Jag gave a confused look she explained further. "I love the fact that we're living together, but you being my Paramour? That news has hardly made it around the base and you're already getting looks when you walk past someone, especially when you're with me. Think about your reputation when this gets around the rest of Mon Cal, the rest of the galaxy, what happens if your parents get wind of this? And I fully agree with Shawnkyr that you should be commanding. I love that you're in my squadron and that your flying my wing, but you need to be leading. You're better then I am, and I…I think that it's time that you take over your own squadron again."

"Jaina I don't care about my reputation, I don't have a good one as it is. And if it reaches my parents, then I'll deal with it. As for my own squadron, I'm exactly where I want to be, with you. Look we'll deal with this later, right now I believe I promised you dinner, and you promised me a dress."

Jaina sighed but smiled anyway. "Even though I never promised you a dress, sure, give me just a minute."

Soontir Fel was sitting at his desk going over reports for a Chiss fleet headed to the New Republic when he received a comm.

"Shawnkyr I was not expecting to hear from you. Is everything all right?"

Shawnkyr took a deep breath before beginning…

End Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jag walked into his apartment, several days later, after having another argument with Shawnkyr. To total darkness. 

/That's weird. Jaina's supposed to be here, but even if she wasn't, she always leaves the lights on. / As he walked farther into the apartment he heard what sounded like crying. He followed the noise to the bedroom, and when he gently pushed open the door, he saw a small figure curled up in the corner.

"Jaina? Sweetheart?" Jaina was sitting in the corner with her legs drawn up beneath her, and her head laying on her knees, hugging herself. The moment that Jag saw the tears that were streaming uncontrollably down her face, he crossed the room and pulled her into his embrace.

They sat on the floor for a few minutes, with Jag slowly rocking her back and forth, rubbing her back. When Jaina seemed to run out of tears, she pulled back, wiping her eyes. "Sorry."

"What's wrong, Jaya?" Jag asked with concern clearly written on his face. 

"Nothing. It's nothing, it was stupid." She said, trying to stand up, but Jag secured his arms around her waist, not allowing her to get up.

"Jaina, please just tell me. I don't think that you curled up on the floor counts as nothing. Come on, what do you have to lose? Sometimes just talking about can make it better."

"Today…it…it's been six months since Ani." With each word she spoke the closer she became to tears, before breaking down and clinging to Jag for dear life.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it? Or would you like me to take you to your parents?" Jag said immediately knowing what she was taking about.

"No, I'd much rather be here with you. Mom and dad are on the other side of Mon Cal anyway. They need to be alone for a while, they're grieving in their own way. They're at Anakin's favorite part of Mon Cal…" She hesitated for a second. "…Jag? Would you tell me about Davin and Cherith?" She looked up at him and saw him stiffen slightly and take a deep breath.

"Only if you talk about Anakin and Jacen."

She hesitated for a faction of a second, but figured that if he was willing to talk about his siblings then she should reciprocate the favor. She nodded and looked up expectantly. "You first." He smiled and thought of how to describe his bother and sister.

"Davin was a few years older then I was, and was the typical big brother. He was my idol, everything that I wanted to be. We pretty much did everything together and when he went to the academy, I thought my world had ended. During that time Cherith and I became really close. We even built this clubhouse down in this old bomb shelter we found a couple of miles away from our house. We set this place up and it was actually pretty cool. It was somewhere we could go when we were sad or depressed or just bored, and we would just hang out. As far as I know we were the only two to ever go in there. About a year after Davin had graduated from the academy he went with my father to the Hand of Thrawn, where I believe they meet you aunt and uncle.  
About a year or so later they came back and things were great. I was about to enter the academy, and Davin would come home and visit more then he usually did. But then all hell broke lose, and Davin died. Cherith and I would hardly ever leave our clubhouse, often spending days at a time locked in there. When we would go home mom would put on a brave face, but at night, at night we would here her crying. Wyn and Cem were really to little to know what was going on. And father, we never really saw him after that. He blamed himself, throwing himself into work and wouldn't come home for days to weeks at a time.  
A few months later I started at the academy as planed. It was what I had always wanted, to follow in my father's and brother's footsteps. When Davin died it just fueled my passion for it, to be able to honor his death and prove to my father that I was worth something. A couple of months later Cherith joined me at the academy and things slowly got better. We both graduated and joined Vanguard squadron. About three or four years later we had learned to move on in our lives, I had risen to lieutenant colonel, and she to major with both of us serving as joint ExO's. Then one day we had a small group of pirates on our border. I was sick and Cherith was taking the day off, she demanded that I stay in bed and rest. She said that she would take my place. I can't really remember why now, but I went to the commander center just in case, and watched the battle play out. The pirates were more hostile then anticipated, and I watched as they took out most of the squadron. I remember the last thing she ever said was that it wasn't my fault and that she loved mom and dad…and me. I watched her ship explode and it felt as if the better half of me was going with it, with her. After that day I became the man that you originally met. Cold, unforgiving, heartless. I threw myself fully into work from that day on, soon becoming the Chiss 'rising star', and commander of Vanguard. And, well, you know the rest." 

Jaina gently rested her hand on his check and gave him a small sad smile. "I'm sorry."

Jag, unable to respond, just smiled and looked down at her for a few moments.

"What about Anakin and Jacen?"

"Well Jace and I were born right in the middle of the Thrawn…eh, problem and just a few days after we were born he tried to have us kidnapped." Jag stiffened slightly and Jaina grimaced. "Sorry, bad topic. Anyway after that mom and dad sent us to a secret planet, Anoth, with Winter for the first two years of our life. We would hardly ever see them, and for our safety they didn't even know where we were. When we were about one, one and a half, Anakin joined us. When we were about two we moved to Coruscant and after a failed kidnapped attempt Anakin joined us.  
We grew up as normally as the children of a war hero and a princess/chief of state could. Mom would be at work all the time and we would only really see her in the morning and at night. When Dad wasn't on a mission of some sort he would stay at home with us or work on the Falcon. Whenever Mom would go on a mission, Dad would go with her, leaving us with Chewy and Winter. Some times they would let us go, but it was never very exciting. We were kidnapped a couple of times, Luke married Mara, and Jace and I joined the Jedi Academy. A couple months after we joined, so did Anakin and for the first time that any of us remember, we got to be kids. Not the Sons and Daughter of Han and Leia Solo, not the Niece and Nephews of Luke Skywalker. We got treated the exact same way as everyone else, and got to hang out with our friends and do things normal people would do, well, as normal as a school full of Jedi teenagers could get. I took up an apprenticeship with Mara, and Jace and Ani with Luke. That's where I got most of my training and where I REALLY learned how to fly.   
When I was about fifteen we took a family holiday to Lando's folly, really exciting huh? Anyway the three of us got to run it, and as far as I know I still hold the record. Lando conned Dad into running some supplies over to Sernpidal. Chewy died saving Anakin. That was pretty much the first strike the Yuuzhan Vong made. Anakin blamed himself for the whole thing and my dad shut himself off from everything and went away, and I mean really went away. He left everything, his family, friends, even the _Falcon_, I don't think even mom knows where he went. I joined Rouge Squadron, met you, was injured and blind for a few weeks. Mom and Dad got back together, Mara was poisoned, had Ben, got better…"

"Was that just the quick version?" Jag said smirking slightly.

"Yes, and no interruptions. Six months, 2 weeks, and 4 days ago, we left for Myrkr. Everything went to plan at first, we were captured, tortured, and then escaped. Well everything pretty much went to hell after that, we lost a lot of good people and Anakin was seriously injured saving me. I should have made him go into a healing trance but I told myself that he was an adult and that he knew his limits. We were cornered and I saw Anakin die before my eyes, while Jacen held me back. He held me back! And then he pulled me away! He left our little brother to die!"

Jag gathered her back into his arms but, to her credit, she kept talking.

"I turned to the dark side wanting revenge. I killed Vong after Vong to get to his body. We stole a ship, but we left Jacen. We just left him! In one mission I lost both of my brothers. I was the oldest, I was supposed to protect THEM, die for THEM! Not the other way around."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I know I didn't lose my siblings at the same time, but I can understand what you're going through."

Jaina turned tormented eyes to him. "How? How can you? When Anakin died I didn't just see it, Jag. I felt it! I felt his pain, his calm acceptance of what was going to happen, and then just nothing, he was just gone. When Jace died, I didn't feel it. I was to emerged in the dark side, to full of hatred, but I was cut in half that day. We were twins, part of the same person. We always knew what was going on with the other, where the other was. When he died, half of me died with him. How can you understand that?"

Jag sighed. "I'm not a Jedi, and I can't possibly imagine what it would feel like. But I do know that if you ever died I would feel about like you did with Jacen, and that's something that I can understand."

Tears came to her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and she wrapped her arms around him tighter. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned in slowly and gently kissed her. She smiled against the kiss and relaxed into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his head pulling him closer.

Wedge sat at his desk going over some random report someone needed him to approve when Tycho came running in.

"Sir, we have a large fleet exiting hyperspace at the edge of the system."

"Yuuzhan Vong?" Wedge asked, fearing the worst.

"No sir." Tycho said almost smiling. "It's worse, it's your brother-in-law." 

Wedge sat there with his mouth hanging open starring off into the abyss. /Soontir? I haven't seen him in almost twenty years./ "Uh, he brought a few ships with him did he?" he asked, finding his voice again.

"He didn't just bring a few, he brought five star destroyers, and…two SSTs." Tycho said now fully grinning.

"Two SSTs!"

"There's a shuttle coming down now sir. I'm assuming it's General Fel. Should I notify colonel Fel?"

"No! He called earlier saying that he and Jaina were not to be disturbed tonight." Wedge threw him a wink before walking out the door. "And besides I'm not in the mood to deal with a pissed off Goddess tonight."

"Nervous?" Tycho asked, as they got closer to the docking bay.

"I haven't seen my brother-in-law, let alone my sister in more then twenty years! Of course I'm nervous!"

"Come on, it's only Soontir."

"Exactly, it's Soontir!"

"Okay so you DO have a point, but I bet Jag will be happy to see him." 

"Would you be happy if your father came to check up on you after you disregarded his orders? There's also Jaina to consider in all of this. Soontir sent him to gather information…not to find a girlfriend."

They stood to the side as a shuttle landed and the ramp descended. Soontir came down the ramp with just as much and command he always presented. As Wedge looked him over he noticed that he now wore an eye patch and walked with a slight limp, causing him to look even more menacing and regal.

Soontir stepped over to Wedge and tipped his head slightly. "Wedge."

"Soontir, it's good to see you again…and the fleet you brought."

"I thought you might like that. I have another surprise for you, but first I would like to see my son. I actually expected to meet him here."

"Twin Suns has a different sleep cycle then most of the base, so right now most of the squadron is asleep."

"Well call him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting up."

"The goddess has ordered that none of her pilots are to be disturbed tonight." /Please accept that, Soontir, if Han's reaction was any clue I don't want to know what yours is going to be. /

"I don't care what the Goddess said and what she didn't, it's my son and I want to see him."

"He'll be up in a few hours, you can talk to him in the morning."

"If you don't take me to Jagged right now, then I'm taking my fleet and my wife back to Chiss space."

"Syal! Syal's here!"

"Yes, but if I don't see Jagged then you won't see Syal."

"Fine, this way." Wedge led Soontir through the corridors towards the officers quarters. /Please let it be Jag that opens the door. /

The longer they walked the more fidgety Wedge got, until it got to the point that when they rang the comm, anyone could see the he was nervous. Jag opened the door wearing only a pair of sleeping pants and his mouth hanging open. "Father! What are you doing here?" Jag asked stepping into the hall and closing the door all except for a small crack.

"I'm here to deliver a fleet to the New Republic and to check up on you because…"

"I don't need to be checked on." Jag said before he could think otherwise. 

Soontir raised his eyebrows and gave an annoyed look. "None the less I am checking up on you, both professionally and personally. Now aren't you going to let us in?"

"Jag? What's going on out there?" Said a very distinctly female voice. Soontir looked to both Wedge and Jag and they both looked as if they were about to run.

"Who exactly is that Jagged? And what exactly is she doing in your room?" Soontir asked with icy coolness. 

"Actually it's my room." Jaina said opening the door. "Is there a problem?"

By this point Soontir was barely keeping his anger in check, not only at Jagged, but at this girl standing in front of him.

"No, well not a war related problem at least. May we come in? I believe we all have some explaining to do." Wedge said attempting to keep the peace. Jaina inclined her head and stepped back to allow everyone in.

As the lights came up Soontir got a good look at the girl standing in front of him. She had long brown hair pulled up into a messy bun, she had on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. The grace and certainty of her reminded him of royalty, yet at the same time a cocky fighter pilot. When she turned around, he noticed the similarity between her and Leia Organa Solo. /Solo, I wonder how that old smuggler is. Jagged mentioned something about the Solo's losing their two sons, only their daughter survived I believe. Wait daughter…Jaina Solo…Jaina Solo is playing Yun Harla, the 'Goddess'. Shawnkyr said something about Jagged's undignified part in it…but that would mean… /

"Father? Father, are you all right?" Soontir realized that Jag was talking to him.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Jag looked doubtful but didn't push it.

"Why don't the two of you sit down, we'll be right back." Jag grabbed Jaina's hand and started pulling her to the other room. 

"Wait, who are you?" Soontir asked still standing. 

"Jaina turned back to look at him for a moment, and felt Jag squeeze her hand lightly. "Jaina. Jaina Solo."

"Jag? Is that your dad?" Jaina asked once their bedroom door was closed and locked. Jag fell back on the bed and dragged her with him. She leaned up on her elbow and looked at him.

"Yeah." 

"You don't sound very happy about that." Jaina said with her brow creased.

"I am happy to see him but he expects me to be the same stuck up Chiss Colonel I was raised to be. He expects me to be clean-cut all the time. You didn't see the look he gave me when I opened the door. He looked at me as if I was some scruffy rebel.… But you know what? I like being like this. I like being a real person, not just a colonel, I like the person I am around you. I really don't want to go back to the way I was. Plus I really don't like having my hair as short as it was."

Jaina laughed and lightly hit him on the shoulder. "I like the way you are too. Plus I really don't have time to melt the ice king again, and I hated your hair before, it was way to short. Why is he here by the way?"

"He brought a Chiss fleet to help the war, and to probably drag me home."

"It's great that the Chiss are getting into the war and all, but what I meant was, why is he sitting in our living room in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, well, my only guess is that he wanted to tell me something and bribed Wedge into bringing him here."

"Well, I guess that means we should probably get dressed and see what he wants."

"Uhg." Jag grabbed a pillow and put it over his head.

"Jag, come on…" Jaina grabbed her own pillow and whacked him in the stomach. 

"Oof. Jaina…" She stuck her tongue out at him causing him to strike out with his own pillow, starting a pillow fight. 

"You're a chicken you know." Jaina said hitting him in the head.

"Chicken?"

"Yes, chicken."

"We'll see whose chicken." Jag started tickling her and she fell on the bed, with him falling on top of her.

"Okay, okay I give, I give, you're not chicken." Jaina choked out. "But you're still chicken." She said once she had stopped laughing. "You'll go head first into a squadron of coral skippers, but you won't go into a room where you father and uncle are."

"Yes I will."

"Then prove it."

"What if I'm more comfortable here?"

Jaina smiled and Jag felt an invisible grip grab him and throw him on the ground and his clothes fall on top of him. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll get dressed."

"I knew you would." Jaina said already getting dressed. After Jag had gotten dressed they walked out to find a slightly calmer Soontir and an embarrassed Wedge, each holding a glass of whisky.

"Where'd you get that?" Jaina asked sitting down in a chair.

"Cabinet. I know you to well Jaina. You need to find a better place to hid this stuff. Want some?"

"No thanks, I'd prefer not to have a headache while on patrol. Now what can we do for y'all?"

"We should actually get going, you're right, the two of you do have patrol in a few hours."

"You mean you made us get up and dressed for nothing?"

"Wedge is right, you'll need a good night sleep to be able to function properly. Goodnight Jagged." Soontir stood and walked out the door.

"Umm, right----well…" Jaina said into the awkward silence that followed.

"Oh right, we'll I'll see you tomorrow…well, today." Wedge then stood and followed Soontir out the door." 

"Okay---Well."

"I am NOT looking forward to later." Jag said walking back toward the bedroom.

"Neither am I, if that makes you feel any better." Jaina said changing back into her pajamas.

"What are you doing? We have to get up in a few hours."

"Plenty of time to sleep." Jaina said turning the lights off and climbing into bed.

Jag shook his head and climbed into bed after her.

End Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Soontir went into an interesting looking bar, after leaving Wedge to find his sister. When he walked in, the first thing he noticed was that Tycho Celchu, Gavin Darklighter, Wes Janson, and Han Solo where all sitting at the bar.

/_Great another Solo, that's all I need. _/

He sat down in the furthest possible seat from them and ordered a drink. He watched Gavin and Wes have an argument, over a stuffed ewok sitting on the counter, a troubled Han Solo down another drink, and Tycho walk over towards him.

"Soontir!" Tycho said, embracing his old friend. "How are you? You and Wedge left the hanger pretty quick."

"Hello Tycho, long time no see."

"No kidding, but seriously where did you and Wedge go?"

"To see my son."

"Well that explains your troubled expression." Han Solo said coming to stand next to them. "You saw Jaina, didn't you?"

"Yes…and to tell you the truth I'm quite confused."

/_Well this is a different Soontir then I remember. _/

"It's a long story. Come on, I'll bye you a drink." /_You're going need it. _/

"Okay, so let me get this straight. A few weeks ago the two of them went on a mission to Corellia where they accidentally ran into you. They were posing as a married couple, and trying to find the Peace Brigade bases. They found them, they were captured, Jaina fought Tsavong Lah, they escaped, the Vong think Jag is Jaina's Paramour, and so Sharr Latt and Piggy saBinring decided to have them living together, yet the whole time they're actually dating?"

"Pretty much."

"I need another drink."

Han and Soontir had moved from the bar to the Solo's apartment so as to not be overheard, and Han had been explaining the last few weeks to Soontir over the course of a few hours and drinks.

"Yeah, no kidding…so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. I am happy that he found someone, but at a time of war? It's just so uncertain. But I can't reprimand him for that because I met Syal at war. But they're also both in the same squadron, and that can be dangerous if either one pays too much attention to the other, then they're likely to get themselves or someone else killed."

"Then you have nothing against Jaina personally?"

"What do you mean? I've hardly been around her for five minutes."

"You have nothing against her because she's my daughter, or because she's a Jedi?"

"As much as I don't want to say this, it would be unfair to judge her by your actions. And why would I have a problem because she's a Jedi?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe because Mara Jade, who single-handedly blew up your hanger, is her aunt and former master."

Soontir smiled, a very tight smile but a smile nonetheless. "Not anymore, a few years ago, but not anymore, not after Davin."

Jaina had told him that Jag had lost his older brother and younger sister, and he could relate with Soontir better then he really cared to. Not being able to think of anything else to say or do, Han put his hand on his former enemy's shoulder.

Wedge ran down the corridor to the docking bay where Syal, Cem, and Wyn were about to land. Turning the corner he ran straight into Leia, Iella, and Winter.

"Oh Leia, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up."

"I'm fine. What's the big hurry?"

"Soontir and Syal are here!" Wedge said, running down the corridor again. Iella caught him by the arm.

"Syal! As in your sister Syal?" Iella asked with her eyes sparkling.

Wedge nodded and headed off down the corridor again. By the time he got to the landing field he could just barley see the ship on the horizon. He felt a slight touch on his arm and turned to see that Iella had followed him, as well as Leia and Winter. /_Well it makes sense; Iella's never met Syal. Gods, I still can't believe I'm going to see her after all this time. _/

Time seemed to stop for Wedge as the ship landed and the ramp slowly descended. A tall woman emerged with long flowing hair and slim figure.

/_Syal. _/

She stopped and the edge of the ramp and smiled, a smile that grew larger as her eyes met Wedge's. Abandoning all rational thought she ran straight into Wedge's arms crying and smiling all at the same time.

"Oh Wedge I've dreamt of this for years. I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too."

As Syal pulled away she saw the group gathering around her. As her eyes landed on Leia she fully pulled away from Wedge and ran over to hug Leia. "Leia! I can't believe it's you!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Wedge asked as the two women held on to each other.

Leia smiled as she looked over to him. "I was the princess of Alderaan, she was a famous holo-star. We were both living on Coruscant; we were bound to run in to each other. We had a lot in common so we spent a lot of our free time together. Then I got really into the Rebellion and by the time I could come out of hiding, so to speak, she had left with Soontir."

"Oh…um Syal I would like you to meet someone." He motioned Iella over and put his arm around her shoulders. "Syal this is my wife Iella. Iella this is Syal."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Syal, you're all this big lug will ever talk about."

"It's wonderful to meet you as well, Iella." Syal said laughing.

"I wish you could meet the rest of the family, but Syal and Myri are on the Jedi shelter with Ben Skywalker and the other Jed students."

"Syal?" Syal asked with wonder and amazement in her voice.

Smiling warmly Iella replied, "Yes, Syal. We named our first child after you. It was something Wedge always wanted, he was never sure if he'd ever see you again and wanted to…keep you or your memory around…or so to speak."

"Thank you." Syal said with tears forming in her eyes. She looked behind her towards the ship to see her youngest daughter talking lively with Leia. /_That's my daughter all right. Face first into everything, never shy and always up for a good conversation. _/ She saw her other daughter standing at the edge of the ramp looking as if in attention as she "talked" to Wedge. /_She's too much like Jagged and her father for her own good. I wonder where the two of them are anyway. / _

"Well would any of you like to came back to my apartment for some caf?" Leia asked walking over with Wyn and Winter.

Syal looked around one more time to make sure Soontir and Jagged weren't coming before taking Leia up on the offer

Syal, Leia, Winter, Wyn, Cem, and Wedge walked into the Solo apartment where they saw Han and Soontir talking calmly.

"I think I just walked into an alternate universe." Wedge muttered as Soontir walked over to his wife.

"Syal, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I had expected you to be with Jagged." She saw Wedge turn slightly pale and make the 'kill' motion, while Soontir got a scowl on his face. "Something wrong?" She asked sitting down on the couch excepting a cup of caf from See Threepio.

After a few minutes of pleasant conversation Wyn's curiosity got the best of her and she asked the question that both Wedge and Soontir were dreading. "Where's Jag?"

"I was actually wondering the same thing." Syal said from her seat next to her daughter.

"He should actually be asleep right now. Twins Suns has had a long day, and Jaina ordered all her pilots to turn in early. Speaking of which Wedge and I have an early meeting…well today, and it's getting awfully late." Iella said while dragging Wedge into a standing position. "We had better get going, and I'm sure all of you have had a long day as well."

"It was wonderful to meet you Iella." Syal said while hugging her goodbye.

"It was wonderful to meet you as well, we really should get together sometime soon."

"Yes, we should. What does your schedule look like for tomorrow afternoon?"

"It's free as far as I know. I could show you around a bit, if you like."

"That's perfect, in fact, we should all go." Syal said pointing around to Leia and Winter.

"I'd love too." Leia and Winter both said at the same time causing laughter to burst out around the room.

"I think I missed something." Han said looking confused from where he sat surrounded by laughing women.

"Wyn, I really don't think this is a good idea." Cem said as she and Wyn walked down the corridors towards the officer's quarters on base. Wyn had gotten impatient and decided that wasn't going to wait till morning and that she was going to see Jag now. She had hacked into the comm unit in her room and located where Jag was based. She had woken Cem up to let someone know where she was going, and Cem had gone with her, to 'keep her out of trouble'.

The thought of seeing her brother again however, balanced however much trouble she and Wyn could get into for this. And with that thought in mind she continued down the hallway.

Jaina groaned and rolled over in Jags embrace as the doorcomm went off, again. It had been only two hours since Wedge and Soontir had left and she really didn't feel like getting up again.

"I swear if that's Wedge I'll shoot him." Jag said as he woke up.

Laughing, Jaina sat up and stretched out with the Force to see who it was. " It's not Wedge. It's two girls…I think. I've never met them before." Jaina said with a small frown on her face. She got up and threw her robe around her and tying tightly at the waist.

"Do you want me to get it?" Jag asked tiredly from where he was still lying down.

"Considering I'm already up…no."

"Good." Jag said falling immediately back to sleep.

Shaking her head in silent laughter Jaina walked over to the door.

Wyn stood rather impatiently outside of the room that Jag was assigned to. When the door opened however she saw one of the last things she ever thought she'd see in her brother's room, a girl.

"Um, hello?" The young women said as both Wyn and Cem stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Oh, um sorry, we must have the wrong place." /_All righty, so where's Jag? _/

"Come on in, I'll go get Jag." Jaina said opening the door wider to allow them in. Wyn and Cem walked in dumbfounded. They stood in the middle of the room looking around carefully. /_How does she know that we're looking for Jag? _/ Wyn looked over to Cem, who was standing ramrod straight with a frown on her face. "Cem, what's wrong?" /_Well, besides the obvious. _/

"One; how did she know we were looking for Jag? Two: what is she doing in Jag's quarters? Three; I just don't trust her. She was able to just miraculously guess why we're here. I don't think so, she knew, somehow she knew."

"Well maybe people are always coming to see Jag and she automatically assumes it's for him."

"I don't think so. She knew. The only question is how?"

"She's a Jedi."

Jaina left the two girls in the sitting area and went back to get Jag. "Jag? Come on, you need to get up. There are some people here to see you."

"Just five more minutes mom." He mumbled out into his pillow.

/_Oh no, not again. _/

/_I'm just kidding. _/

/_Haha, very funny. _/

"So whose here?" Jag asked sitting up and rapping his arms around her.

"There are two girls here to see you. I'd say one is about sixteen maybe seventeen and the others about fourteen. Would you care to explain why they're sitting in our living room?"

"Sixteen and fourteen? I have no idea."

"Well go and find out what they want."

"This is turning out to be a very long night." Jag mumbled as he got up and walked out of the room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw who was sitting there, his sisters.

"The only question is how."

"She's a Jedi."

"Jag!" Before he knew what was happening Wyn had bolted over the chair and was wrapping herself around him.

"Hi Wyn, what are y'all doing here?" Jag asked hugging her back with just as much forcefulness.

"We came with mom and dad."

"Mom's here?" Jag asked, his eyes getting as big as saucers.

"Yes, she and father are in our quarters, where we should be." Cem said eying Jaina warily.

Jag caught the look but moved forward to embrace her. "Hey Cem, how are you?"

"I am fine, thank you."

/_She's as cold as you are. _/

/_I know, we'll have to work on it…hey wait I'm not cold! _/

He got the mental image of her sticking her tongue out at him, and saw her start to quietly edge towards their office. Jag quickly grabbed her hand and brought her closer to his sisters.

" Wyn, Cem this is Jedi Lieutenant Colonel Jaina Solo, Twin Suns commander, and Yuuzhan Vong Goddess Yun Harla. Kriff, you have a long title. Anyway Jaina these are my sisters, Cem and Wyn."

"It's nice to meet both of you."

"Are you really a Jedi?" Wyn asked with a bouncy excitement.

Jaina smiled in amusement as she sat down on the sofa. "Sure am."

"Wow, that's awesome! Can I see your lightsaber? You do have one, don't you? You know I think I've heard of you. You're mom's old friend's daughter, yeah that's right you're Han and Leia's daughter. Mom said that your coming with us this afternoon and then we can get to know each other and…"

"Wyn, Wyn, slow down and take a breath. I'd be surprised if she could even comprehend any of that."

"Yeah, I have a lightsaber, and sure you can see it if you like. Yes, my parents are Han and Leia, whom I'm sure are going to call me later about that outing you mentioned."

"So you're going to come with us?"

"If I can get either Kyp or Jag to take over practice today. Or I guess I could give them a break tomorrow. They've been working pretty hard and they are getting better."

"Your going to cancel something as important as squadron practice?" Cem asked practically glaring at her.

/_She definitely takes the price for ice queen. _/

/_Be nice, she'll come around. It just takes her a while to warm up to people. _/

/_Yeah, I guess I'll just have to set her up with some lonely rebel pilot. _/

/_What! _/

/_Hey it worked with you. _/

/_You are NOT setting my sister up! _/

/_Aww come on… _/

When he didn't respond she looked around and noticed that both Wyn and Cem were staring at them.

"Oh, right, sorry. Yeah, I'm going to cancel practice. My pilots have the highest amount of kills and the lowest amount of casualties, and I've been working them pretty hard lately. They deserve a break. /_And If they've had even half the kinda night I'm having they'll need some extra sleep. _/

/_No kidding. _/

"You think pretty highly of your squadron. I bet mine could beat yours anytime."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Cem don't, trust me. And since when do you command?"

"I'm the EXO of Moonraker. And yes, that is a challenge."

"Good. We'll see you in the sims 1600 tomorrow."

"Fine. Goodnight Jagged. Come on Wyn." Cem walked out the door leaving a very confused Wyn behind.

"Go on, we'll see you tomorrow." Jag hugged his sister and walked her the door.

The moment the door closed Jaina flopped back down on to the sofa and stared up at him. "Are anymore of your realities going to show up tonight or can I go back to be WITHOUT being woken up again?"

"I don't care if it's the bloody chief of state, I'm not opening that door again." Jag said while sitting down next to her.

Jaina scooted over so that her head was resting in his lap and sighed contently. "You really are a rebel you know."

"All because of you dear, all because of you."

She smiled and snuggled up closer to him. "I guess we should let the squadron know that they have the day off till four, when we kick y'alls butt."

"Mine? Now wait just a minute here. Last time I checked I was on YOUR squadron."

"Fine, to let them know that we're going to beat your ice queen sister's butt."

"Play nice. We don't want to hurt their feels feelings…too badly."

"Why? You did it to us at Ithor."

"Nah, y'all put up a good fight. You only lost by a few hundred points."

"Thanks, you make me feel SO much better."

"Sor-" Jag stopped as Jaina slowly let her hand trace his scar up into his hair before kissing him lightly.

"Come on, let's go to bed…again…again."

"I swear I'm going to disconnect that thing!" Jaina said as she was once again woken up by someone at the door.

"Well at least it's at a decent hour."

"If you call 8:30 a decent hour after the night we had."

"Stop complaining and just open the door." Jag shoved her towards the door and started walking towards the refresher.

"How come I have to answer it? It's probably another one of your realities."

"It's your apartment."

"Lazy." Jaina walked over to the door to find her mother and another woman, who looked remarkably like the holo-star Wynssa Starflare. "Hey mom, come on in." /_Well at least it's not another member of Jag's family. _/

"Hi sweetheart, I hope we didn't wake you up. I thought you'd be up by now, don't you have practice in about 10 minutes?"

"Considering every member of Jag's family but his mom and Iella came by for a late night visit I canceled it, cause I want sleep."

"That's understandable, Soontir was actually at home with your father last night."

"You mean they didn't shoot each other on the spot? Wow, he looked as if he was ready to kill me yesterday."

"He's just upset with Jagged that's all. He's reacting rather badly actually."

"Um, excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but-"

"Mom!"

"Jag!" They both ran towards each other and held on to each other.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Mom? Wait Jag THIS is your mom? I knew it, it IS another one of your relatives."

"Mom this is…huh, Yuuzhan Vong Goddess, Lieutenant Colonel, blah, blah, blah, ah never mind. Mom this is my girlfriend Jaina. Jaina this is my mom."

"It's great to meet you Mrs. Fel."

"It's nice to meet you as well Jaina, and please call me Syal."

"Sure um…Syal."

Syal smiled at her awkwardness and sat on the sofa gesturing for her to do likewise. Leia excused herself to the kitchen, dragging Jag along with her.

"So tell me Jaina, how long have you and Jag been dating?"

"Wow, um wow. You mean that's it? No why are you and my son living together? No why isn't my son commanding? Or how dare you make him part of this goddess thing?"

Laughing slightly Syal gently took Jaina's hand. "No, of course not dear. Leia explained everything to me yesterday, plus I think that Soontir covered that enough for the both of us."

"Yeah, suppose so. Although I think he was really to stunned to say much last night."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Hm? Oh yeah, uh since Borleias, so about two months, I guess."

"He really does love you, you know. You can see it in his eyes."

Jaina's head snapped up and she looked into Syal's smiling face. "I know."

" I wonder what they're talking about out there." Jag said as her nervously paced the kitchen.

"You, probably." Leia said busily making them all drinks.

"You're so very comforting."

"You're spending to much time with Jaina…either her or Han, your starting to sound like them."

Jag gave a full smile and quickly walked back out in to the main room as Leia handed him the drinks. Leia followed him out to find an empty room.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know, umm…"

"They're in the bedroom."

"How did you…wait, never mind, force thing."

The two of them walked into the bedroom to find Syal and Jaina going through her limited wardrobe.

"I think they're going to get along just fine Jag, just fine." Leia said squeezing his shoulder lightly before walking back out to the main room.

/_I think you're right Leia, I think you right. _/

End Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

/_I'm going to call him. I'm going to call…oh I can't, no, yes I can. I'm going to have to face him eventually. _/ Jag sat in front of the comm. station, debating whether or not to call Soontir, after Syal, Leia, and Jaina had left.

"Hello, Father. I wanted to know if you'd like to see the rest of the base, or perhaps get some lunch, or something?" Jag asked Soontir awkwardly once Soontir's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Jagged. I have to admit, I admire your bravery for calling me after last night."

/_I did not want to have this conversation by comm. _/ "I don't think it requires courage to call your father."

"After all you've done, it does."

"I am not addressing my executive officer at the moment, I am talking to my father. And if you would prefer not to have lunch, that's fine."

"Jagged, how about just a walk, Man to man. Besides, I think it's still a little early for lunch."

"Right, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Right."

"…and dad, how about father to son?"

Soontir gave a small smile before cutting the comm.

/_Well, one step down, only ten more to go. _/

Five minutes later found Jag outside of his families quarters wait for Soontir.

Soontir opened the door and gestured for Jag to come in.

"I thought we were going to go on a walk."

"I think it would be better, for both of us to stay here."

"Um…sure."

They both sat down and waited in an uncomfortable silence, neither wanting to start. "So, Jagged how have you been? You've been gone a long time."

"Yes I have, and I'm fine. The New Republic isn't as bad as you made it out to be."

"No, I suppose it isn't. Old habits die hard, I guess."

"I suppose they do. So how are you? And Mother, Cem, and Wyn? I was too tired when they came over to really pay much attention."

"Well let's see, what's happened in the past few months… Cem was promoted to EXO, Wyn has changed her career plan AGAIN, now she wants to be an actor. She insists that she is to be an actor not an actress. Your mother is fine, she misses you. You could have called more often you know."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just been a little hectic lately…You still haven't answered my original question, how are you?"

"I am fine. I have not had much of a chance to speak with your uncle or aunt, how are they? Have you met their children?"

"They are fine, Wedge is as busy as ever but still has time to pull practical jokes on anyone he can. Iella is well, she's in charge of intelligence, but somehow still manages to make wonderful meals. I've met their children a few times, Syal and Myri are very enthusiastic. But I haven't seen them for a few months, not since Borleias when they left with Ben Skywalker and the other Jedi children."

"Borleais sounds like an interesting time for you."

/_Damn, somehow I just new he was going to bring all this up. _/

"It was…eventful, yes."

"While I may not have been here long I did have a chance to talk to Han Solo,"

"And you didn't kill each other!" Soontir shot him with a death glare that quickly shut Jag up. "Sorry."

"Yes I did, and he told me what's been going on lately, starting with Hapes."

/_This is not going to be fun. _/

"He said some interesting things."

"Really?"

"Stop it Jagged, I am not in the mood for games."

"Um…alright, then why don't you ask about what you want to know?"

"You know I believe that you've been spending too much time with these rebels and that incapable imposter, Jaina Solo."

"And you, father, have been spending too much time with those stuck up Chiss." Jag said before he could stop to think about it. /_Kriff. _/ "I didn't mean that."

"Yes, you did." Soontir said in an unnaturally calm and low voice. "You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it."

"Father let me-"

"I'm here, Colonel Fel,"

/_So much for father to son. _/

"To not only check on you but to see if you are clinically sane enough to remain here. Task force or not I do have the power to send you home."

"Not if I resign."

"Why? To stay here in a suicide squadron? To stay here where Lieutenant Colonel Solo's poor commanding capabilities will surely end with either you, her, or the both of you dead."

"How could you possibly know whether or not Jaina is capable of commanding or not? You've never even seen her fly! Jaina happens to be the best Republic pilot around, better then you, and better then me if she were to open herself fully to the Force."

"You don't believe in all the hocus pocus." It was a statement not a question.

"How could you possibly know what I think? You were never home when I was growing up! And why shouldn't I believe in it, it was enough to bring down your entire hanger."

Soontir glared at him, which Jag returned before turning around heading back towards his quarters.

"Jagged, come back here, we haven't finished yet."

"Well I have." Jag reached his quarters and was about to shut the door when Soontir stuck his hand in the way preventing it from closing.

"Jagged." Jag new that cold 'no exceptions' voice and stare his father was giving him. He sighed and stepped out of his was allowing him in.

"She's not very neat, is she." Soontir said as he looked around the main room.

"Are you capable of saying anything but an insult? If not, you might as well leave."

"I still do not see why you are part of this whole thing. Jagged, you should be commanding YOUR squadron not hers."

"Shawnkyr is doing a superb job, she should by all rights have her own squadron anyway!"

"That is not the point! I want-"

"I don't care what you want! You're not here everyday seeing all the destruction and ciaos, I am. These people are fighter for their homes, for their galaxy, for their lives, and I intend to help them anyway I can and if that means remaining in Jaina's squadron then I will."

Soontir turned away staring out of the window before bringing up another topic that neither of them really want to discuss. "You should end this."

"What?" Jag truly did not understand where he was going with this.

"Your relationship with her, it's not a wise decision in war, especially not with your commanding officer. After this war is over you WILL have to return home, when you do you will be breaking not only your heart but hers." Soontir said allowing more emotion into his voice then normal. If Jag was anything like he was then he new what his answer was going to be, he only hoped he was wrong.

"I'm not coming back." Jag said softly looking at a holo that was taken right before Davin had died.

"Why, Jagged, you're giving up everything: your commission, your home, the Chiss, your family."

"Because I love her!" /_Sweet Force, I love Jaina. /_

"What did you say?" Soontir asked tiredly.

"I love her. I'm giving up one family to one day start another."

Soontir sighed and looked down at his hands before speaking again. "Jagged, are you sure you're ready for this? We're still in the middle of a war and nothing is certain."

"I know and I'm not saying that I'm going to run off and marry Jaina tomorrow, but one day, after all of this is over."

"Does she know how to feel?" Soontir asked after a moment.

"I don't know, but I like to think so."

"You mean you haven't told her."

"Hey, give me a break here, I'm new at this. That was the first time that I've ever admitted that I love her."

"Well it's a start, I suppose. And I suppose that I had better start treating her better. I do have to tell you though that I am not comfortable with your current living arrangements…"

"Or my current job, or my choice of girlfriend. Is there anything in my life that you approve of?"

"I approve of the man that you've grown into, even in the few months that you've been here. But it doesn't matter whether I approve or not, it's whether or not you think your doing the right thing."

"I know, it's just, well, sometimes you just want that reassurance, that peace of mind that your parents are behind you."

"We're always behind you son, no matter what. I love you, I didn't tell you that nearly enough when you were growing up." Soontir said drawing Jag up into an embrace.

"I love you too, dad."

"So how did Solo take it?" Soontir asked when they pulled apart.

"You know, just the usual; he threatened to have me incased in carbonite."

"You're going to need something for the dinner tonight." Syal said as she flipped threw another rack of gowns.

"I was just planning on wearing my dress uniform."

"Jaina, you're a goddess. You have to make an impression."

"Huh, fine. But I don't see why I can't just wear the one I wore at Hapes."

"Because people have all ready seen that dress. You're expected to have a different one." Syal leaned in so that only Jaina could hear and whispered; "Plus you want to make my son's mouth drop."

"Alright, alright, you've convinced me."

"Good, now…how about this one?"

"Ick."

"Umm…okay…let's see."

An hour and a half later they had yet to find a dress that Jaina would wear. "Jaina you've hardly said anything but 'ick' the whole day. Come on, just pick one you like."

"First of all I'm trying. Second I still want to wear my dress uniform, but if I have to wear a dress then I want to wear the right one."

"Fine, but if this takes too much longer I'm leaving." Wyn said leaning up against a wall.

"I still don't see why I can't wear the one from Hapes." Jaina mumbled as she walked towards the back of the store.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mom."

"Uh huh."

"Mothers." Jaina walked into the back room where the old dresses that people didn't want were kept.

She was rummaging threw them when something caught her eye. There was a dress that had gotten stuck in between two racks, when she pulled it out her breath caught in her throat.

Quickly went into the changing room and put it in on. After examining her self in the mirror she went in search of Syal and her mother.

"Mom?"

Leia turned around and gasped in delight, followed a moment later by Syal.

"It's perfect." Jaina smiled and went to change.

"Finally! Can we go eat now?" Wyn whined from where she was still leaning up against the wall.

"Try to go easy on them." Jag said as he and Jaina were casually walking down the corridor towards the sims.

"Why? After she woke me up, then practically insulted my squadron!"

"I never said NOT to beat them, I just meant not to beat them so quickly or badly."

"It's not my fault that we're better then them."

"You trained them."

"Only with help from you and Kyp."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just don't beat them too badly."

"You're going to be in the simm as well you know."

"I know, I kno---here they come."

"Colonel Solo."

"Major Fel. Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"After you."

The sim lasted only 10 minutes, with most of Moonraker squadron having been taken out with in minutes.

"You only won because of numbers." Cem said when she climbed out of the simulator.

"We have exactly the same number of people in my squadron as you do in yours."

"I could beat you anytime."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on."

Two hours later… 

/_Kriff she was good. _/

/_Yes, but you're better, you won! _/

The hatch opened and Jag's head came into view, and he picked her up out of the simulator. "You won!"

"I know. Would you like to put me down?" Jaina asked still in Jag's arms.

"Right, sorry."

Laughing, Jaina kissed his cheek. "I don't mind, just not while we have an audience."

Twin Suns, Moonraker, Soontir, Tycho, Wedge, Han, Gavin, and various other people had gathered around to watch.

Han came up and gave Jaina a hug, as well as Wedge and Tycho. "Good job, kiddo."

"Thanks, dad."

"Congratulations, Jaina. You are an amazing pilot."

"Um…thank you, General Fel."

"Soontir, Soontir will work."

/_Um…what happened to your dad? _/

/_Long story, I'm not sure I can even explain it. One moment he's yelling at me and the next he's talking about how he should start treating you like family. _/

/_Kriff, today has been just…wow. _/

/_You couldn't have done that much. Just shopping with our moms and simming. _/

/_You've never been shopping with your mother before, have you? _/

/_Well… _/

/_She's crazy! She can convince anyone to buy anything! And she shops at, like, hyperspeed. It's all you can do to keep up. _/

"Are the two of you alright?" Soontir asked looking at both of them carefully.

"Huh? What?"

"You've been looking off into space for almost five minutes."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"It's a Force thing, like I said. You'll get used to it." Han said clapping a hand on his shoulder and leading him out of the room.

"Jaina, hey Jaina, wait up."

Jaina and Jag turned around to see Cem come running towards them. "I'll um…leave the two of you alone." Jag kissed Jaina's cheek and headed off in the other direction.

"Um…hey Cem, what's up?"

"I um…I wanted to apologize for my behavior for the past few hours. I had no right to judge you the way I did, I was…I was jealous of, of you and Jag…"

"Me and Jag? But…"

"Do you think that we could go somewhere more…private?"

"Sure…My office is just around the corner."

"That'll do." Jaina led Cem into her office and sat down on the corner of her desk.

"Okay, so how are you jealous of Jag and me? He's spending just as much time-"

"That's not it, guh…this is hard to say. There's a…this guy, back home…"

"Ohhh-that kind of jealous…" Upon seeing Cem's glare she put her hands up. "Right, shutting up now."

"Um…well his name is Kevin and he's in one of the three human families in Chiss space. He's what my dad would call a rebel, and he doesn't like him all that much. He's in a squadron and he's really good, and well we're kinda dating. But dad wouldn't approve, he's been really over protective ever since Cherith died."

"Cem that's great!…but bad."

"Yeah well, earlier today I over heard Dad talking, and he said that you and Jag hid your relationship…and well, how did you do it? I'm about to crack…every time I see him…I just…"

"I know…it's not easy, it was the hardest thing I had ever done…to be so close to him, and have to treat him as nothing more then just a pilot. It drove me crazy. We would take any opportunity we had to spend time with each other, from a conference room to the roof of a building. But that would leave us with not seeing each other for days. Some people did figure it out though, I think they figured it out before we did. Basically Uncle Wedge and my Aunt Mara."

"_Uncle_ Wedge?"

"Well he's not technically my Uncle…he's yours…but I've known since I was born and he's my uncles best friend, so while growing up my brothers and I just called, and I still occasionally call him, Uncle Wedge."

"Oh. Well, what do think I should do?"

"Do you love him?"

"I…I guess, yes."

"Then you must do all that you can to keep that love. If he loves you then he'll do all he can. If your father truly loves you then he'll let you do what makes you happy, if not then you have to go against your father and everyone else…How old you?"

"Nineteen."

"See, you're old enough to know what you want."

"But I don't become legal age until twenty."

"Ah, but on Mon Calamari the legal age is eighteen. So-where exactly is this Kevin of yours?"

"He's up with the rest of the fleet."

"Is he going to be at the dinner…um…party…thing, you know I don't think I really know what it is."

"Neither do I." Cem said laughing. "But no, I don't think father is allowing him."

"Well if Kevin can't come to you, we'll just have to bring you to him."

"But-"

"Trust me, now come on. If your mom is making me get dressed up for Jag, then I'm making you get dressed up for Kevin."

"Dear, do you happen to now were Cem is….or Jaina for that matter?" Syal asked Jag over the comm.

"Sorry mom, they ran off together after the simms, and I haven't seen them since."

"Oh dear, I have Jaina's dress and the dinner is in three and a half hours."

"Exactly mom, three and a half hours, that's plenty of time…wait how exactly did you convince Jaina to wear a dress?"

"You'll see."

"I'll see…what does that mean?"

"Well I must go, comm. me if either Jaina or Cem show up there."

"Sure mom, I'll…"

Jaina and Cem walked in and through to the kitchen with out paying him any notice.

"Um…well I guess they're ba…"

Jaina and Cem then walked back out of the kitchen each holding a pastry. "Yeah, we know, we're headed over there now." Jaina quickly kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

"Well…"

"I know dear, I heard. Listen come pick Jaina up about 18:30. I'll see you then sweet heart."

"Um…okay." /_Now what am I supposed to do? Hum let's see…I could get ready…nah…um I guess I could clean my office…no way… _/

/_There's a group of guys gathering outside of my parents apartment…why don't you go over there and check it out. _/

/_Pushy. _/

/_Hey you were the one that was broadcasting the fact that you're lost without me. _/

/_Just go and get ready…I'll see you in a little while. _/

/_Fine…but you should still g… _/

/_I'm going, I'm going. _/

Jag made his way to Jaina's parent's apartment, which was only about a ten minute walk. When he got there he noticed that there was a very large crowd gathering including Han, Luke, Soontir, Wedge, Tycho, Gavin, Corran, and Kyp.

"Hey look! They've sent another one!" Kyp said as he noticed Jag had joined the group.

"What are y'all doing out here?"

"We have no clue. Our wives just sent us here."

"I'm not married." Jag and Kyp said at the same time.

"Fine our wives OR Jaina sent us here."

"Who all is over there anyway?" Wedge asked from his sitting position on the floor.

"Luke? Your our resident Jedi master."

"Kyp and Corran are Jedi too, but what ever. Lets see…There's Leia, Syal, Winter, Mirax, Iella, Danni, Tahiri, Cem, Wyn, Jaina, and Mara, who tells us to stop spying on them and go do something."

"That has to be even more crowded then here. That's what eleven women?"

"About that, anyway we have about three hours to kill. It'll only take us hum…lets say about fifteen minutes to get ready. It'll take them at least two and a half to get ready. We have to be there…well Jaina, Jag, Soontir, Wedge, Han, and Leia have to be there in about three and a half hours."

"Thanks for that Gavin…hum…lets see, we can each go home and sit for two hours or we can play sabbac, or we could watch gabali ball, or attempt to play it, or we could go to the bar."

"Our wives would kill us."

"We're not married." Jag and Kyp mumbled out again, and Jag swore that he heard Han say, 'Better not be.'

"I'm all for trying gabali ball."

"Hey Wedge, it's pretty much your base, where can we play?"

"Um well there's always the rec room…I guess we could always just take over the courtyard between the buildings."

"Works with me."

"Lets go." They all filed out of the corridor until it was only Han and Jag left.

"Come on kid, don't you want to play?"

"Um, well the Chiss aren't big on games, so I've only played once, and I came out of it with a broken arm."

"Kriff, when did that happen?"

"I was six, Cherith and I were playing against Davin…it didn't turn out very pretty, we all came back with at least one broken bone."

"Kriff, but hey don't worry, we'll teach you how to play."

/_Why am I suddenly afraid. _/

/_Hey don't worry, your up against a bunch of old men…and three Jedi masters…I suggest you keep the three of them on different teams, or at least be in their team. _/

/_Stang, stay out of my head Solo. _/

/_Sorry, no can do, Jedi remember? _/

/_Yeah, yeah, yeah, what are y'all doing over there that's going to take three hours anyway? _/

/_You'll see. _/

"Stop talking with my daughter kid and come on."

"How did you know that's what I was doing?"

"My brother-in-law is the head of the Jedi order, my wife is a Jedi, and I raised three Jedi children, I recognized the look."

"I knew that."

"Come on kid, lets go kick some butt."

Two hours later they broke up the game, with Han, Luke, Wedge, and Jag winning with 24 and Gavin, Kyp, Corran, Soontir, and Tycho losing with 18. Han, Luke, Jag, Wedge, and Soontir went back to the Solo apartment for a celebration drink before getting ready.

"I still don't see why this is necessary, or why Leia's making me wear my krffin uniform, I've been retired for almost twenty years!"

"The Chiss are really big on the formality thing, but I agree. Why are they making a dinner out of this?" Jag asked from where he was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Doesn't make any sense to me, I think it's just the women's excuse to make us all get dressed up."

"I guess, what does the oh-so-wise Jedi master think?"

"Haha, very funny, and how am I supposed to know? If the Force told me about women I would have been married years ago."

"I thought you WERE married years ago and that the Force DID bring you together."

"Okay so that was a bad example."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. All that does matter is that is if we don't pick up our wives-"

"Or girlfriends."

"on time we're dead."

"Oh Jaina you look worthy of a goddess."

"I feel like a doll, and just to let you know, that's a really lame line Winter."

"No matter how much you may look like Leia, you defiantly have Han's mouth." Winter said shaking her head.

Laughing Jaina got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where exactly do you think your going?" Syal asked from where she was helping Tahiri with her hair in the main room.

"To get something to eat?" Jaina asked looking like a five-year-old with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Uh uh uh…you don't want your stomach sticking out in that dress of yours."

"But I'm hungry…. and what do I care about that?"

"You may not, but my son will."

Scowling, "Fine." Jaina stomped out of the room mumbling something about being a goddess and doing what she wanted.

"What's gotten into her?" Leia asked walking into the room.

"Wouldn't let her eat anything."

"That girl eats enough as it is."

"I HEARD THAT!" Jaina yelled from the other room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I swear I told our husbands to be here ten minutes ago."

"I'm not married." Jaina said coming back into the room with Cem.

"Neither am I."

"Give it a few years and you and Jag will be."

"And don't think that I don't know about Kevin, Cem."

As Jaina's Cheeks turned red Cem's mouth fell open. "How did you know about that!"

"Bad move, you just admitted it." Jaina whispered in her ear.

"You did the exact same thing." Leia said looking extremely amused at watching the hole exchange.

"Damn Jedi mothers…oops…sorry."

"The point is why didn't you tell us. I've seen the two of you together, you can hardly stop looking at each other. I started to suspect things when you came home a few months ago, you father was out of town, and I saw Kevin sneak in the back door."

"You did?" /_Kriff I'm dead. _/

"Yes, and I haven't told your father. You're an adult now and you can make your own choices, just be careful. But you should tell your father."

"Ha, are you crazy? You saw what happened with Cherith, there's no way he's going to except him."

"Just make sure that he doesn't catch you making out on a beach and you should be good."

"Speaking from personal experience?" Cem asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe…anyway it's not your father that you need to worry about, it's your brother."

_Ding Dong. _

/_They have great timing don't they? Well at least it keeps me from having to answer…kriff, Jag, I hadn't though of him…ha, Han Solo caught him making out with his daughter, good move Jag. / _

"Hey stop daydreaming Cem, the sooner we go the sooner you'll see Kevin."

"You're late." Leia said exiting the kitchen scowling at Han.

"Sorry your worship, but if we had been here when you weren't ready you would have yelled at us, when we get here after your ready you yell at us. It's hard to tell when you're going to be ready."

"You're just making excuses."

"So…hey where's Jaina?"

"You're changing the subject but she's in the kitchen with Cem."

"Ahh."

"Why did you want to know?"

"A father has to have a reason to know where his daughter is? Plus the kid over there looks a little lonely."

"You know it's going to get awfully confusing if you call both Luke and Jag 'kid'. An since when did you stop trying to separate them and start trying to get them together?"

He only shrugged before walking over to Jag. "Hey kid, Jaina's in the kitchen."

Jag turned around and smiled. "I know, sh-" He stopped abruptly as Cem walked out wearing a stunning blue shimmersilk dress that had a deep v-neck and low cut back with a pleated train. She had left her wavy blonde hair down framing her face. "Uh…wow…Cem…you look amazing!"

Cem laughed and blushed slightly. "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." Cem stepped up close enough so that only Jag could hear what she said. "But wait until you see Jaina, she'll be out in a minute, she's stealing a cookie."

"Tattletale."

Cem stuck her tongue out at him and walked over to Syal just as Jaina walked out. Jag turned toward her and felt as if he had been knocked upside the head.

Jaina was wearing a floor length black halter-top gown that had a split on one side up till the knee. It had a soft draped neck and ruche waist that flattered Jaina's small frame perfectly. Her hair had been pulled back into an intricate design at the base of her neck leaving only a few wisps of hair framing her face. She walked up to him coming to his nose with her silver high heels on.

"I think that's the longest amount of time that my son has ever been speechless for." Soontir said from where he was letting Tycho in.

"Say something already kid, I think she's getting impatient." Han said openly grinning.

/_Wow. _/

/_Does your vocabulary involve anything other then that word? _/

/_Wow. _/

/'_Parently not. _/

"Why aren't they talking?" Han whispered to Leia as the conversation picked back up in the room and as Jaina and Jag continued to stare at one another.

"Shh. They are."

"But…oof." Leia elbowed him in the stomach before walking over to Syal.

/_Come with me. _/

/_Wow. _/

/_Men. _/ Jaina led Jag into one of the spare bedrooms, despite their father's glares and locked the door.

"Are you ever going to say anything?" She said turning back to face him.

With out saying anything Jag walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He slowly leaned down and captured her lips in kissed that described all the emotions he was feeling.

When they pulled apart Jaina slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I take it you approve."

"You look beautiful."

"So do you, what's that lovely shade of lipstick you wearing?" Jaina asked barely able to hold back the laughter.

"What…Jaina---"

"It's your own fault." Jaina flopped down on the bed in a fit of laughter.

"You kissed back."

"Hey, I'm not one turn down the opportunity."

Jag glared at her while working at his mouth to get the glitter off, Jaina stuck her tongue out at him and headed toward the door. Before she could get there Jag grabbed her wrist pulling her into another kiss. Completely forgetting about the door Jaina wrapped her arms around his neck while he rapped his arms around her waist mindful of her hair.

"Jag…Jag?" Jaina said pulling back.

"Yeah?" He mumbled while laying a trail of fiery kisses on her exposed shoulder.

"We uh we need to stop. Uhg… Both of our parents are out there…uh along with half a dozen Jedi. Uh… and we have the dinner."

"Kriff the people, kriff the war, kriff dinner."

"If either of our dads heard you say that you wouldn't live to see the next day." Jaina said pushing him away.

"But…"

Knock knock. "Jaina, sweetie we're about to leave." Leia said from the other side of the door.

"'K mom, why don't y'all go ahead, I still need to get a few things in order and Jag and I have to take a different transport anyway."

/_Jaina? _/

/_Please mom. Trust me, everything's cool. _/

"Alright sweetie, we'll see you there."

"Thanks, see you in a little while."

I still don't like leaving them there…alone."

"Han! They're practically married! They're both legal adults, have some faith in your daughter. She can handle herself, she may be in a dress, but she's still a Jedi, and if I know her then I'm sure she has some type of weapon on her, just like Mara does."

"It's not her I'm worried, it's him."

"Han!"

"What? He's a twenty-one year-old guy…why wouldn't I be worried? He's with a very attractive nineteen year old girl…in a room…alone."

"And they spend half the day together…in a room…alone. 'People who love each other spending time with each other, Gods what are the worlds coming too?' Come on Han that's sounds a little hokey, even for you. They're just like we were."

"That's what worries me."

Fifteen minutes later Jag and Jaina were making their way towards the docking bays. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Since when are you the one whining, that's my job."

"Since if we didn't have to go to this thing we would be back in our room right now."

"Again, if my father heard you..."

"I know I know, I'd be dead."

"Exactly, so if I were you I would stop saying things like that out loud, my father has spies everywhere."

"You're so comforting."

"I know."

"Come on, the goddess can't be late." Jag grabbed her hand and began to lead her through the corridors.

"Yes I can, I'm a goddess remember."

"How could I forget?"

Jaina punched him and they continued to walk in a comfortable silence until they reached a dark deserted hanger bay.

"Jag…what's going on? Why are all the lights off?" She turned to him, only to find that he had disappeared. "Jag?…Where di…"

The lights flipped on causing Jaina to go into a simi defensive position. A sleek black ship was in front of her, as well as Jag, Han, Leia, Luke, Mara, Wedge, Iella, Soontir, Syal, Cem, and Wyn.

"What…what is all of this?"

"A present…for you."

"But why?"

"Jaina your birthday was last week. So it's a present to you, from all of us."

"A…a ship? For me?" The ship was black matt and looked conspicuously like the _Jade Shadow_ but only half the size.

"So you want to go inside?" Jag asked walking up next to her.

"Yeah." Jag led her up into the ship. Jaina could only stare. The layout was perfect, just like she'd always wanted. Someone must have found the doodles of ships in her room…

Mentally she checked off each thing, as she walked from the boarding ramp, to the back, and then ending up in the cockpit. /_Smuggling hold, captains quarters, 'freshers, crews quarters, med bay, side hold, forward hold, main hold…../_

"This, this is great, but what about my X-wing…what happens if…"

"This ship has more fire power then your x-wing, but it also has two ports that two separate fighters can attach to. When the fighters are attached they can be used to add extra fire power and speed. Also this ship can be controlled by remote, which has already been installed in your X-wing. It's also got a cloaking devise, the smallest ship to have one. And…" he opened a panel, exposing a hidden passage. "It leads from the captains, and crews quarters, to the cockpit, weapons closet, docking ring and a hidden room. Just in case you ever get hijacked or something."

"Wow."

"Is that all you can say?" Jag asked playfully.

"Shut up. Who designed this?"

"Mara, me and the kid." Han said entering the cockpit.

Jaina ran, as best she could, to him and hugged him with all her strength. "Thanks."

"Your welcome sweetheart. Happy birthday."

"Hey don't I get a thanks?" Jag said from where he was sitting in the pilots seat.

"You're in my seat."

"Some thanks."

Jaina smiled an evil smile and walking over to him and kissed him, despite the glare from her father.

"Ah hum, um I'll just, um got out here, then, I guess." Han stammered as Jag wrapped his hands round Jaina bringing her down into his lap.

"Thank you." Jaina murmured when they pulled apart.

"You're welcome. But I think your father hates me now."

"He might look like that on the outside, but if you could have felt the love and happiness coming from him, he would probably lose his reputation. Plus he was smiling practically the whole time."

"Practically?"

"Yes, and that IS a good thing. I think he must have finally gotten used to you."

"Good cause I'm not going anywhere."

"Better not be."

"I'm not, now come on, we've got to get going, we're late enough as it is."

"You had all of this planned out didn't you."

"Maybe---, plus you know you want to try this baby out."

Grinning she plopped down in the pilot seat and began the start up sequence. As she did she noticed that all of the petals and adjustments were in the exact right place for her, and that the switches were set up in a way that she could fly easily with our with out a co-pilot. /_Trust the three people who know me best to put this together. _/

"Twin lead, are you there goddess? Come in."

""Huh? What?"

"You zoned out there for a minute. We're ready for take off anytime you are."

"Hey Soontir?" Han called to the rest of the ship as he exited the cockpit.

"Yes?"

"Does Chiss training involve learning how to hold your breath?"

"Um…"

"Cause your son is demonstrating that talent at the moment."

"What…Oh----…well um…" Soontir said as he caught on to what Han was trying to say. "Hum…well your daughter must have a set of lungs on her if she's keeping up." He said openly smiling for the first time since arriving on Mon Cal.

"Oh trust me she does and in more ways then one, she's the only one around who can keep up with Tahiri."

"We're about to…take off…what's going on?" Jag asked walking into a room full of celebrated war heroes all looking as if they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Nothing very interesting, it's just about yo-ug"

"Nothing, nothing, just some mumbo jumbo adult stuff." Soontir said covering Wyn's mouth with his hand.

"Um okay…if you say so dad. Oh…and in case you hadn't noticed, I am technically and adult. But, hey, what difference does that make? Wes is almost forty-two but he acts like he's seven. Anyway y'all better strap in, there's no telling what Jaina's going to do." He turned around and left for the cockpit with out saying another word.

"He's acting more like Jaina everyday."

"Gods help us, that all we need, TWO Jaina's!"

Jag guided Jaina up the steps to the balcony where the guests were waiting to hear from her. They reached the top of the stairs when Jaina just stopped and stared at the closed doors.

"Jaina?"

"I can't do this."

"Can't…or won't?"

Jaina slowly turned towards Jag with heavy eyes and looked up at him. "I can… I just can't. I don't know what to say. Someone else should be accepting all of this, not me. I haven't done anything to deserver this…honor."

"Don't deserve this? Jaina, I don't know of anyone who has worked or given more then you have in this war, and I can't think of a better person to this. Just trust what's in your heart, trust your instinct. You'll do fine." Jag pulled her up into an embrace and said so that only she could hear, "Just try to take after your mother and not your father in this case."

Jaina looked up at him and smiled, she gently pulled away from him and walked into position in front of the doors. Closing her eyes momentarily she gathered herself by taking a deep breath and letting everything go. /_Well here goes nothing. _/ She signaled for the doors to open…

Soontir, Luke, Han, Syal, Iella, Mara, and Leia milled around with the other guests, waiting for the entrance and acceptance speech of the Goddess.

"What could be taking so long?" Han said, trying to get a better look of the guests.

"I'm sure she'll be here in a few minutes."

"You've been saying that for almost 10 minutes, Leia."

"Are they always like this?" Soontir asked Luke, as Han and Leia continued bickering.

"Yep."

"Great---"

"If all of you would stop talking, you'd notice that the doors are opening." Mara said in a matter of fact voice.

They all looked up to see the double doors opening and Jaina walking out to the ledge, flanked by Wedge and Jag. As she reached her destination, she was in full view of the crowd, and there was an audible gasp from below.

"She looks beautiful." Syal breathed out.

"Yeah, she really does."

"I'm am honored to have the privilege to officially welcome the Chiss task force to this fighting force." Jaina began after taking a deep breath.

"Good start." Han mumbled out to anyone in hearing range.

"Shhh." Leia said while elbowing him in the ribs.

"Well honored is and isn't exactly the right word. I am honored to be here yes, but I am not honored…am not happy to be welcoming new fresh innocent people into death. Because that's what this is, that's what we are living in. There is a saying that Chewie…that a dear friend of mine used to say, "There is absolutely no inevitability as long as there is a willingness to think." I didn't used to understand what that meant, but I think I do now. Every living thing…everything is capable of making a decision. These decisions make differences every day causing things to never be the same way twice. Some of these things are good, and some are not so good. This galaxy has now seen more and suffered more then it should have… "You do not 'suffer' if you decide 'that's the way it is' rather than 'why is it this way?' That is what we must now do, we must now stop asking ourselves why and start accepting that it just is. The past is the past, and there's nothing we can do about it, we must now ask ourselves, what are we going to do with the future? Do we give up or keep fighting. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to give up on this galaxy. We must now show a confused race, a misguided race the right path, but then, what is the right path? That is what all of us have to figure out, and so we thank the Chiss for helping us find the right path. I thank all of you for helping us. May the Force be with you."

"Hey, have you seen Jaina?"

"Sorry Cem, I haven't seen her since the politicians dragged her away."

"Well, can't you use that mind thing of yours to find her?"

"Don't have to, I'm right here." Jaina said practically fighting her way through the crowd around the food table.

"Have you-"

"Shh." Jaina jerked her head in Jags direction.

"Oh right…um…"

"Hey Jag, your dad has been asking about the schematics of my ship, why don't you go tell him about it." Jaina said as she pushed him in the direction of Soontir.

"You're just trying to get rid of me."

"Yes, and it's working."

"Fine, fine I'm going, I'm going."

"Did you get him?" Cem asked as soon as Jag was out of earshot.

"Course I did. Now come on your prince awaits."

"But what about my Dad or Jag?"

"Don't worry, they're talking about ships, that will keep them busy long enough for us to get out of here. If they get curious, your mom and I have a plan. I can assure you at least forty-five minutes. In about an hour make sure you come back here say a few things to your dad, mumble something about leaving, then the night is yours."

"How long did it take you to come up with this?"

"About 3 minutes."

"Right, so how are we getting out of here?"

"We're just walking out through the door."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense."

"Well unless you had another idea, such as the window, which might I add will look highly suspicious, then yes it would." Cem and Jaina very casually walked through the hall and were only a few feet away when Soontir intercepted them.

"Where are you two going?"

"Fresher."

"There's a fresher back that way."

"Oh we know, but it'll be crowded. Don't worry about us, we'll be back in a few." They quickly and very undignified ran through the door giggling like school girls, but not before they heard Soontir comment, 'Why do women always have to go the fresher in pairs?'

They quickly made their way down the main corridor until Jaina randomly pulled Cem down another corridor.

"Your prince awaits." Jaina said pointing towards a closed door. "Don't worry about anything, everything going to be fine. Just remember to come back in about an hour." Jaina kissed her check before heading back down the corridor.

Cem took a deep breath and walked in to find Kevin sitting with his feet up on the table reading a data pad. She stood there for a moment and took in his appearance for a moment. He had sandy brown hair with bright green eyes making him look much like a young Luke Skywalker.

Cem coughed slightly to get his attention, he jumped up and his mouth fell open.

"Hi." Cem whispered while taking a few steps closer to him. "Aren't you going to say anything?" She said when he still didn't say anything. She stepped a little closer so that their feet were touching.

"You look…amazing."

Laughing slightly she moved closer to him and slipped her hands up under the hem of his shirt making small circles on his fine contours of his stomach. She reached up and kissed him softly, but before she could pull away he put his arms around her pulling her closer.

Her cupped her check with his hand as she wrapped her arms around his neck just enjoying the feel of him. When they pulled apart he tilted her face up to look at him.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"How long do you have?"

"As long as you want."

"I was hoping you were going to say that."

Jaina walked back into the hall and caught Syal's eye and winked at her, she took the cue and smiled at her. They each headed off in a different direction with the task of distracting a different Fel. Jaina found him hanging around a corner with the old war hero's, looking very uncomfortable.

"Hey stranger." Jaina said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey."

"What are you doing over here?"

"Being embarrassed to death by our fathers and uncles. Oh, have you seen Cem? I've been meaning to talk to her."

"Nope, haven't seen her."

"But my dad said that you and she went to the fresher."

"Come on, I want to dance."

"I thought you didn't like dancing."

"I didn't say I didn't like dancing…I said that I hadn't found the right person to dance with yet."

"But…"

"Oh, just come on."

"Look at them over there." Leia said pointing to Jaina and Jag on the dance floor.

"They look wonderful together, don't they?" Syal said gazing at her son as he elegantly spun Jaina around the dance floor.

"How much do you want to bet that they'll be married in the next year or so?"

"Ha, nothing…I'd lose that bet."

"We could probably win some more credits off of Corran. I bet he'd take the bet." Mara said coming up next to them.

"I think Corran's wise to your games, Mara, and I don't think he'd ever take the bet."

"I'll bet you five credits that he will."

"You're on." All three of them went scampering away looking for Corran and completely forgetting the two people no longer occupying the dance floor.

Jag spun Jaina back into his arms so that she was pressed fully up against him. They stood there just staring into each others eyes in the middle of the dance floor as the music continued and other guests spun around them.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Jag asked after a long moment.

Jaina gave a grin worthy of her father before nodding. They inconspicuously made their way out of the hall. Once they were in the corridor Jaina took his hand seemingly knowing where she wanted to go.

"Are you sure you're not going to be missed?"

"I did my thing, I've worked enough for one day. Plus I want to spend some time with you. I haven't seen you practically all day."

"That's because first you ran off with our mothers, then you ran off with Cem. What caused her sudden turn around anyway? Last night she was cold, short, an ice queen, and now she's all warm, open, and she's excited about…something. Do you happen to know what?" Jag asked as Jaina led him into a dark room. "Wait, where are we?"

"You'll see." Jaina disappeared from his side and a moment later two of the walls seemed to open up to revel a breathtaking view of Mon Cal and the stars.

"Wow. Where are we, it's beautiful. How did you know it was here?"

"It's an observation room and believe it or not, I do know my way around a SSD, but your mom told me about it."

"Do you like her?"

"Your mom? I think she wonderful, she's like you in a lot of ways."

"She's also a lot like you."

"Really? Like what?" She asked stepping up to him.

"Well…" Jag said beginning to have a hard time breathing. "You're both strong willed, stubborn, smart, beautiful."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Jagged Fel."

Jag smiled and took a step closer to her, Jaina smiled back before taking a step away from him. She had made it only five steps before her back hit the window and Jags arms went around her blocking any exit. She looked up at him with her breathing erratically.

/_Having trouble breathing goddess? _/

/_Oh just shut up and kiss me. _/

/_I'm here to oblige. _/

Cem and Kevin made their way back onto the hall looking for Jaina. Cem spotted Syal and Soontir across the room and left Kevin by the food and headed over to her parents.

"Hey mom, have you seen Jaina?"

"Soontir could you please get me another drink, it's getting a little hot in here."

"Of course dear." Soontir excused himself and dragged Cem father into the crowd.

"Did you have fun?" Syal asked with a large unstrained smile.

Cem blushed but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, um…where's Jaina? She said she would meet me in here."

"She did a little too good of a job distracting your brother, I haven't seen either of them in almost an hour."

"Oh, well we're just going to go ahead and go. If anyone asked just tell them that I went back to my quarters."

"Alright sweety…just be careful."

"I will, thanks mom." She gave Syal a quick worm hug before pulling Kevin out of the room with her. As they walked down the corridor they passed a closed door where they heard someone that sounded distinctly like Jaina. "Hey Jaina you might want to let him up for air soon…he was never good at holding his breath."

In response she got the mental image of her being sucked out into vacuum. She continued down the corridor laughing, with a very confused looking Kevin.

Soft and warm were the first two things Jaina felt when she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes only to close them again from the blinding light. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the light she noticed that not only was she not in her bed, she wasn't even in her room. /_Wait where am I…the last place I remember being was…oh kriff! _/ Jaina shot up to see that she was laying halfway on Jag halfway on the conference room floor. /_Oops. _/

Jaina, still in her formal gown, slowly stood up and stared out of the view port at Mon Calamari. /_It's beautiful, if only everything could stay this way. Damn the war, damn the Vong, damn everything to the nine _Correlian _hells. _/ Jaina jumped slightly as she felt a pair of strong arms go around her waist. She looked up to see Jag staring out the view port. The light shone through that it captured his eyes in such a way that she found herself losing herself in them. After a moment he looked down and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. What are you thinking about." Jag asked, rubbing comforting patterns on her back.

"Just the war, and how much trouble we're going to get in."

"I wonder why no one was looking for us last night…or how we're going to get back down without people knowing."

"Well…um…"

"Wait…no, that wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work?"

"We could always call Kyp."

"Ha! Do you know how much grief we would get? Plus I've got a better idea."

"What?"

"You stay here."

"But…Jaina!" Jaina ran out the door and headed towards the quarters. She didn't have any problems avoiding anyone coming her way considering it was still early, even among the Chiss. She headed down the corridors to where she felt a familiar presence.

She walked up to a door where she rang the comm., several mumbled curses could be heard until the door opened. "This better be good…oh, Jaina what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing…could I come in?" Mara moved to allow Jaina into where a very sleepy Jedi master was walking in wearing only a pair of sleeping pants.

"What the…oh, hi Jaina, what are you doing here?"

"And at such an ungodly hour?"

"Well Jag and I kinda fell asleep last night and we just woke up. So we were thinking because you're here that we could just catch a ride back down with y'all…wait why are y'all here?"

"Farmboy over here has an early meeting and they offered that we could just stay the night to save time. And for a ride why don't you just take your own ship?"

"My own ship…wow…that's cool. You mean it's still here?"

"Yeah, your parents figured that you were…well, in the middle of something, and that you would leave later, so they took a transport back down."

"Oh, well I better go and get Jag before they notice we're not on base. Thanks aunt Mara, I'll see ya later." Jaina walked out the door and back down the corridor.

"Well that was interesting…Farmboy?" Mara turned around to see that Luke had fallen back asleep on the couch, and rolled her eyes. "Men."

When Jag and Jaina made it back to their quarters it was 0700 and the base was just beginning to awaken. "Great, now we have to go to work." Jaina flopped down on the bed and buried her face in a pillow.

"Jaina-"

"Gah!" Jaina reached over and grabbed her annoyingly beeping comm link. "Goddess."

"Jain-, I--ust-nt-et-Dad-is---t---f-r-blo--"

"Whoa, Kyp, can you say that again? Are you alright? You sound like your running."

"I'm-run-ng-to-ut-of-'s-Dad."

"What? What about my dad? What's wrong with your comm. link?"

/_Nothing, I'm jamming yours so Soontir can't call Jag, and it's not your dad it's Jags. Soontir has been on a rampage yelling something about his daughter not in her room. _/

/_Oh kriff! Cem you didn't._ /

/_Apparently she did. Anyway meet me in the docking bay. _/

/_Why the docking bay? _/

/_Cem's not on planet, where else would Soontir go? _/

/_Good point, I'll be right there. _/

"Jag."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…um why don't you go take a shower or run simms with the squadron."

"Why…?"

"Nothings wrong…Kyp and I just need to take care of some…Jedi business. Trust me."

"Alright…but only if you promise to have dinner with me tonight."

"Always. I gotta go. Bye." Jaina ran out the door and towards the docking bay. She ran at full speed, running into several people including Wedge and Iella Antilles. She got to the docking bays just in time to see Kyp cut off Soontir in the doorway.

"Soontir? Soontir you need to calm down."

"Jaina where is she?" Soontir said barley controlling his anger.

"I don't know. She said something about having things to do things to do this morning and that she would meet me for lunch."

/_Jaina what are you doing? You know where Cem is, just tell him. _/

/_I'm trying to save Kevin's life. _/

"Look Cem is a…"

"Cem? Who said anything about Cem? She's up with the fleet running sims with her squadron…she told us that last night."

"The who are you talking about/_Kyp you're a dead man. _/

/_oops _/

"Wyn!…She's missing, I can't find her anywhere!" 

_/Kriff/ _"Okay, okay just calm down. Lets go and get Jag, my parents, Uncle Luke, and Wedge couldn't hurt either and we'll see if anyone knows where she is."

"Can't you just…feel where she is!" Soontir said in almost hysterics.

"Calm down, you need to calm down."

"My little girl…"

"Kyp go and get my dad and Uncle Luke."

"Right."

_/Jag/_

_/Yeah/_

_/I need you in Docking bay H. /_

_/What's wrong/_

_/Um…Wyn's missing and your dad's having a mental break down. /_

_/Kriff, I'm on my way. /_

A few minutes later Jag, Kyp, Han and Luke came running through the door to find both Jaina and Soontir on the floor with Jaina trying to calm Soontir down.

/_Help_. /

"What's goin' on?" Han asked in a still half sleep.

"Wyn's missing."

"My little girl…my little girl."

"That's all he's said for five minutes."

"Dad?" Jag asked kneeling down in front of him.

"She's gone."

"We'll get her back."

"How? We don't even know where to start looking."

"Don't worry about that…we have our resources."

"Jag?" Jaina called somewhat hesitantly from a few feet away.

"Yeah?" Jag stepped over towards her letting Han, Kyp, and Luke to take care of Soontir.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I've never seen him like this. But I guess after losing two children, he can't face the prospect of losing another."

"Well…" At the moment the doors came swinging open and Syal came running in holding a piece of flimsi. She ran straight towards Soontir and held on to him with all her strength while whispering something in his ear.

Soontir slowly stood pulling her with him, he had an unreadable mask on but there was no denying the fear and rage in his eyes.

"The Peace Brigade has her."

End Chapter 16


End file.
